


An Ignorant Prince and His Servant

by Parspicle



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: @Toaster this is ALL your fauly, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bullying, But no, Dead frogs, Dream's a bad parent, Im supposed to be writing other things, M/M, My favorite tag on AO3 tag of the day I get to use it, Royal/Servant, Swearing, These two are so fucking stupid, They love each other, actually its my date mate's fault too, and still think the other doesn't love him back, canon? never heard of her, cruel nicknames, fuck you guys Im supposed to be writing about vape shops, have kissed, it's like canon-flavored LaCroix, uhh hm., why? because fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parspicle/pseuds/Parspicle
Summary: Ink's a royal who doesn't want to be a royal. His butler's out for a while, so while the prince gets scolded by his dad for messing around, Error takes over.





	1. A Neglectful Prince

Ink ran through the golden, glistening hallways, his hair bouncing around his smiling face. For the third time today.

His father, the kind, ever-loving king, was livid. He was sick of Ink running off during the lessons he had to take in order to properly run the kingdom.

He was Dream.

“Ink! Come back here right this second!”

Ink, again, wouldn’t listen. He kept running down the halls, not stopping to even listen. 

And then, this was when he turned the corner and noticed just a little too late the servant who was walking in the opposite direction, carrying a tray.

He crashed into the poor guy.

And they both fell. 

Ink quickly realized what happened, and pushed himself off the ground.

“Oh, goodness- I’m so sorry, are you alright?!”

The servant, who Ink had now realized looks around his age, got up too, revealing his weird-looking eyes.

Ink stopped in his tracks, staring.

And it was the other’s turn to apologize. He bowed his head. 

“I-I’m so sorry, sir, I wasn’t- I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m so, so sorry.”

Ink was still stunned to silence, staring in admiration at the seemingly gilded eyes the person he bumped into had. 

That terrified the boy.

Then, as if on queue, Dream came, still enraged that Ink had been trying to run away.

“Ink, what in the world do you think you’re doing?!”

Dream caught Ink by the wrist before he could run away. Then, he noticed the cleaner his son had bumped into, who was beginning to try to clean up the mess that used to be a tray of tea.

“Oh my goodness, Ink, what did you do?!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t see him!”

“That’s no excuse! You’re not supposed to be running in the castle anyway, especially not at this time in the morning.”

Ink sighed dramatically and crossed his arms.

“Don’t you dare give me that, young man! How are you supposed to run this kingdom if you don’t even pay attention- much less attend- your lessons? Instead, you’re incessantly rushing around the corridors, running into people who were just trying to do their jobs?! Ink, what do I have to do to get you to take this seriously?!”

Dream proceeded to notice exactly who Ink bumped into. He offered a hand to the boy.

“Don’t worry about that, little one. I’ll have someone else take care of it. You’re Error, right?”

The prince realized his biggest mistake, and Error, although he didn’t like touching people, took the king’s hand, realizing it would be impolite to refuse an offer of help from the king himself. 

“R-right… That’s, um, me.”

“Well, it’s nice to officially meet you, Error. I believe you’re taking over for my son’s current butler for today, right? I apologize for the… excitement. Ink here just got a little too… antsy.”

Speaking of Ink, he was currently trying to run away, but he was being held back by his dad, who was still holding his wrist. 

“Ink, do you have something to say to this young man?”

Ink looked away, still trying to pull away.

Dream warned, “Ink, do you have something to say?”

“I’m… sorry.” 

What Ink had said was barely audible. He was still trying to bolt, his father showing no signs of struggle from holding him back. He was looking away and slightly blushing out of anger.

“Ink.”

Error shook his head ruefully. “It’s alright, honestly. I wasn’t looking where I was going, I should have been more alert…”

“Nonsense! Ink should have been in his lesson anyway, you had no clue that he would be running around. Right, Ink?”

Ink stayed silent.

This time it was more forced. “Right, Ink?”

The heir sighed, “Right…”

“Good. Again, I’m ashamed about this, Error. Would you like someone to help you out?”

“Oh, no, no it’s fine, I got this…” 

“Oh, alright then. Ink?”

Ink froze, still trying to get away. “Yyyyes, Father?”

He tried an award-winning smile. That was very obviously feigned.

“No more flaking on your lessons. Got that?” 

Ink’s wrist got released. Only for his ear to be the next target, being dragged away from his (replacement) butler. 

“Ow, ow ow ow- I’m aware.”

“I don’t think you are, Ink. This is not only the third time today you ran away from your lessons, it’s the third time this week you’ve hurt someone from your bêtise! You cannot keep doing this!”

The entire time Dream was talking, Ink was pulled along by the ear to his room. He was muttering cries of pain.

“Ow ow ow!”

“We wouldn’t have to do this if you would just do your job. You’re the heir, Ink! You’re going to take over the throne, and you’re going to be the ruler of this kingdom one day. Can you stop taking this as a joke? This is your life we’re talking about! Not only that, this is our people’s lives!”

“But—“

“No ‘but’s, Ink! You can’t keep running off like this! You have to pay attention to your classes.”

“It’s not a class if I’m the only one in it— ow, wait, stop, ow—”

“Ink.”

“It’s not fair!” 

“Well, that’s too bad, Ink. You have a duty to people. You have a role to fill. There’s nothing you can do about it. Now, will you take. This. Seriously?”

“But—“

“No ‘but’s, Ink! Can’t you get it through your head that you have to take care of people? It’s your responsibility!”

By this time, Dream and Ink had gotten to Ink’s room and Ink was sitting on his bed, crossing his arms. 

Dream sighed. 

“Look, kiddo. I know I’m hard on you, but I have to be. If I’m not, you’ll never learn that you have to be sensible. You have to do your job. Do you need another lecture?”

“I mean, you already lecture me more than enough, so why not make it even more than enough?!”

“Ink!”

Ink sighed dramatically once again.

“I told you, this is for your own good. You have to learn how to be a good ruler.”

A knock came to the door. The head of all the servants, Pale. His eyes were yellow today.

“Your majesty, your highness, the Kings of Death are here.”

“Kings of death…? Oh, shoot, that was today?!”

“I’m afraid so, your majesty. Do you need me to stall?”

Dream shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. Just… Ink, get off the bed. Go brush your hair. We’re going to go greet them.”

Ink crossed his arms tighter.

“Ink. Now.”

He huffed.

Dream turned. “Excuse me, Pale, would you mind getting him to brush his hair and get him out with me to greet them before they leave?”

He nodded. “Of course, your majesty.”

“Thank you.” Dream walked out of the room quickly, going to greet the kings of one of the neighboring kingdoms. 

Ink huffed again while his (admittedly close) friend went to him.

“Your Highness, please, can you brush your hair? I’ve heard this meeting is really important.”

Ink shook his head, looking away. 

“He really needs you over there, y’know.”

“No, he doesn’t. Everyone says that, but he fucking doesn’t!”

“Of course he does. Did you see him when you got back from visiting the other kingdoms? Before that, he was panicking out of his mind. I don’t think he’d be able to function if you were gone.”

“You mean he was panicking that I could’ve fucked something up?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Of course you didn’t. But that’s what you meant!” Ink crossed his arms tighter, looking away.

Pale sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed a hairbrush and walked back to Ink.

“Prince Ink, please, you really need to go and greet them.”

Ink, being the brat he is, huffed. He got up, took the hairbrush, and sat at the mirror, staring into it. 

He didn’t brush his hair.

Pale decided to take some mercy on him and walked over, taking the hairbrush back and deciding to brush Ink’s hair himself.

“Oh, come on, kiddo. I know it’s tough, and I know we’re all tough on you. But you have to do this, kid. I heard Dream was thinking about sending you off to a boarding school if you continued to be reckless.”

The last part was in a sort of a joking tone, but…

It got Ink’s attention.

“What?! No, he can’t!”

“I think he can, Ink.”

Ink started to tear up. Pale realized his mistake of a joke. and wrapped his arms around him.

“He’s gonna send me away…?” Ink whined.

“Shh, kid, I didn’t mean it. It was a joke- a mean joke. I’m sorry. He’s not going to send you off to boarding school. He loves you too much to send you off.”

“But you said…”

“I know what I said, he’s not going to do that.”

“He’s not gonna send me off to boarding school?”

“Of course he’s not. He would never. I may, though.”

“Pale!”

Pale laughed.

“Alright, that’s enough.”

Pale finished doing Ink’s hair, pinning it down in places that stuck up and making sure it looked good.

“Go on, kiddo. Er- your highness. You have to go introduce yourself to those kings Dream seems to hold so highly.”

Ink sighed one last time. Then put on his best smile. 

“There we go! There’s the happy prince everyone loves.”

Ink raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, mostly everyone.”

Ink raised both eyebrows.

“Just go!” 

Ink was pushed out the door and into the hallway. He got pointed to where his father and the other kings were waiting. 

He got rushed there and was quickly pushed next to Dream, whom Ink gave an apologetic smile to. 

“Ah, Ink, nice of you to show. Gentlemen, this is my son, Ink.”

Ink studied the two in front of him. One wore a black cloak, flowing gracefully and finished off with a silver crown adorned with flowers. His skin was dark, but his hair was almost completely white. He looked… extremely cool, in Ink’s opinion. 

Both he and his husband, who was wearing something similar to him, except lighter, looked cool. He seemed to not have gotten any sun in the last… 37 years, about? 

“Ink, this is Reaper and Geno.” 

Ink nodded and smiled gently, holding out his hand. “It’s wonderful to meet you two.”

Both of them shook Ink’s hand, also glad to meet.

Dream sighed a sigh of relief, comforted by the fact that Ink wasn’t completely fucking up everything.

Yet.

  
  


An hour or so later, all three of the kings and Ink were sitting in a meeting room, talking over a certain deal of something or another. Ink had gotten lost around 5 minutes in.

However, something King Reaper said ticked Ink off. He couldn’t remember exactly what it was, but it sure did piss Ink off. 

And, in Ink’s classic style, he had said something along the lines of “fuck you” in the politest way possible. 

Dream stopped. Reaper stopped. Geno stopped. 

Geno put his head on the table and put his hands over it, realizing exactly what his husband was going to do. He was softly laughing or crying, Ink couldn’t tell. 

Reaper got  _ pissed. _

At least, Ink thought he did.

Reaper said something along the lines of “In  _ all my years _ of being the  _ king of death, _ I have  _ never _ had  _ anyone _ say  _ anything _ as rude as that to my  _ face _ !”

Dream panicked.

“Oh my god, I’m so, so sorry about him. He’s been having a hard day and that’s no excuse to speak to you like that, I’m so, so sorry. Give us a second, will you?”

Ink got dragged out of the room by his ear, his dad giving looks of “you’re so fucking dead” to him. The door shut behind them. Dream started shouting. 

“Ink, what the  _ hell _ do you think you’re doing?! This is  _ so incredibly  _ important. Do you understand that?!”

“Yes, I-“

“I don’t think you  _ do _ , Ink. Do you even  _ realize _ what you could’ve cost us? Do you  _ realize exactly what you’ve done?” _

“Yes, Father, I-“

“No, Ink. You  _ don’t. _ You weren’t even paying attention through that  _ entire _ thing! You  _ never _ pay attention. For god’s sake, Ink, you’re the  _ heir to the throne. _ You  _ have _ to pay attention and  _ know what’s going on. _ ”

“I’m  _ trying!” _

“Are you? You don’t seem to be. You seem to be goofing off instead of doing your job. For Christ's sake,  _ you essentially told one of the most powerful kings to fuck off.” _

“I didn’t mean to, I-“

“Ink. Go to your room. I have to fix your mistakes. Again.  _ I  _ have to make sure we don’t lose a  _ very powerful _ ally due to  _ your incompetence!  _ I should send you off for this, Ink. You could’ve just cost our  _ entire kingdom everything.” _

Ink huffed. “Fine!”

He stormed off to his room, making a scene about it. He threw himself onto his fluffy, cream-colored bed, sobbing. He threw his crown. Error, who was (to Ink’s obliviousness) in the room, caught it. He placed it on Ink’s dresser, then left, staying outside the room, realizing that the prince didn’t want to be talked to.

  
  


While the father and son were talking, the meeting room was in a ruckus. 

“Oh my gods, Geno, babe, did you  _ see _ their faces?!” Reaper was cackling.

“Reaps…” 

Reaper continued to laugh loudly. “Dream looked  _ so pissed _ . I fucking love this kingdom!” 

Geno was snickering softly.

“It was pretty funny, but I don’t think Dream found it very amusing. He looked like he was about to kill his kid.”

“Exactly! It’s hilarious.”

“How in the world does our kingdom have  _ any _ allies when you keep reacting like this?”

Reaper continued to snort and chuckle until Dream walked in again, apologizing and begging for forgiveness. 

Reaper found that even more funny. 

 

Error, eventually, went back into Ink’s room. 

Ink was still throwing a fit. He had his head in a pillow and was very obviously crying into it. Error could pick up a few things, mostly “it’s not fair”s and whining.

“Uh, your highness, I don’t really know what exactly happened, but you sound pretty sad…” 

Ink’s feet went up in the air then fell back down onto the bed. He was still sobbing.

Then, he realized the person who was talking  _ wasn’t _ his butler. He flipped over, looking at who was talking.

He groaned, then put the soft tan pillow he was sobbing into back onto his face. His words were muffled as he spoke, “I probably seem like an idiot to you, don’t I? After I bumped into you and now I’m just sobbing in my room. All I  _ ever _ do is embarrass myself.”

“That’s not true…”

“Yes, it is. Everyone knows it. My dad knows it. Pale knows it. You know it.  _ I _ know it, and according to my dad, I don’t know things. I’m a fool of a prince, and I don’t even  _ want _ to be a prince.”

“I’m sure that’s not true. You’re trying your best, right? That’s all he could ever ask of you.”

“He thinks I’m  _ not _ trying my best. I can’t help that the lessons are boring or that people don’t like me.” 

“People like you.”

“How do you know?”

“I just… know.” 

Ink turned over again, sobbing into the pillow.

“I… I don’t know what to say, your highness, but if there’s something you need me to do, go ahead and tell me.”

Ink groaned into the pillow.

“Uh, your highness?”

“I don’t know what to do about this.”

“About what…?”

“My dad hates me, I think I just fucked up a relationship with a _ very  _ long-lasting ally of ours, and I might be sent off somewhere.”

“That’s… a lot.”

“Yeah, I know, and I don’t know if I’ll be a good king and the whole situation just makes me anxious and nervous and I don’t know  _ how _ I’m supposed to handle this- do we have a royal therapist?”

Error snorted. “Good one.”

Ink pulled up from the pillow, glaring.

Error realized that it wasn’t a joke. He looked away apologetically. “Uh, I’m afraid not. I could bring it up to someone if you’d like.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure? I’d be happy to.”

“I just.” Ink sighed and slammed his head back into the pillow. “I wish people would… stop treating me like a kid. I’m almost eighteen. I’m almost  _ of age _ to take over the throne.”

“Goodness, really? That sounds tough.”

“I can’t take over. I’m not ready. My dad’s not  _ going _ to let me take over. Ever. Then, when he’s gone, I’m going to fuck up everything. I can’t do this…” 

“Of course you can.”

“No, I can’t. People are going to get  _ killed _ because of me and my incompetence.” 

“That’s not true. I’m sure you’re more capable than a lot of people.”

“No, I-” 

At this, there was a knock on the door. Ink groaned loudly. “It’s dinnertime, isn’t it?”

Error nodded. “Most likely. Do you want me to answer the door?”

“Yes...” 

Error went over to the door and opened it. Dream. Error bowed.

“Greetings, your majesty.”

Ink whined again, then rolled off his bed.

“Ah, hello, Error. Is Ink in here?”

Error nodded, “Yes, I think he’s on his bed. Do you need me to get him?”

“No, that won’t be necessary. However, would you mind getting him some tea? I realize he could probably use it.”

“Of course, sire.”

“Thank you, Error. Now, Ink?”

Ink groaned into his pillow, hiding next to the bed as Error left the room. 

“Ink, don’t give me that. I know you’re right there.”

Ink took the pillow and put it on top of his head, pressing down around his ears so he didn’t have to hear what Dream, who had now moved onto Ink’s bed, had to say.

“Ink…”

He groaned again.

“Ink, I need to talk to you.”

“No, you don’t.” 

“Yes, Ink, I do.”

Ink threw the pillow off his face. “What the hell do you want?!”

“I’m your father, Ink, don’t talk like that to me.”

“I know you’re just here to lecture me on how stupid and foolish I was. I know I fucked up, you don’t need to tell me anymore. I know that I could’ve just cost you a  _ lot _ of things.”

“That’s not what I’m here to say to you.” 

“Then what?!” 

“You didn’t mess up.”

“What?! Of course, I did. He was  _ pissed _ .”

“He was pretending to be. That’s how he is.”

“You’re just trying to make me feel better, aren’t you?”

“No, well, yes. But it’s true, kiddo. King Reaper is a mystery to a lot of us- he seemingly hasn’t aged in the past century, Geno’s only been being seen in the past  _ month _ and they’re married, and there’s a whole other list of things. But, that’s why I shouldn’t have been mad. Ink, they were  _ laughing _ about it when I came back.”

“What?”

“They  _ weren’t _ mad.”

“What?!”

“They  _ loved _ you, Ink. They want to talk to you more.”

“That’s bullshit.” 

“It’s not! They wanted to know if you’d be able to make it for dinner.”

Ink sighed. “Sure, and you’re not just trying to trick me into apologizing and begging for mercy?”

“Of course I’m not.”

“Fine. I’ll go to dinner.”

  
  



	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner didn't go well, Ink yells at Error (twice), Dream at least sort of tries, and Blue spits out his tea.

Dinner didn’t go well.

Dinner didn’t go well at all.

Well, according to Ink, it didn’t. And Dream. Maybe Reaper and Geno felt differently.

Perhaps they did.

Perhaps they didn’t.

Ink was on his bed again, crying. Bobby pins were all over the floor. His sheets were soaked in tears.

He was sitting on his bed, crosslegged, pillow in his arms. His head was in the pillow, but he wasn’t crying. He was too tired to cry.

“Error, did I mess up?”

“I… don’t know, your highness.”

Ink groaned into his pillow.

“Damnit.”

“Do you need to talk about it, your highness?”

“No, no. My dad’s going to come in here and yell at me about it soon anyway. And can you please not call me ‘your highness’?”

“Of course, y-“ Error stopped himself before he upset Ink more. “What do you want me to call you instead?”

“What about just ‘Ink’?”

Error got flustered.

“A-are you sure? Isn’t that too casual?”

Ink wove it off. “That’s what Blue used to do.”

“Blue…? Oh, your butler?”

“Yeah.”

“But, are you sure…?”

“Of course! Y’ain’t gonna get anywhere if you don’t listen to people!”

Did the prince, the actual king-to-be, just say “y'ain’t”?

“Okay, Ink.”

Error could feel the awkward tone in his voice. It would come back to haunt him.

Right about now.

“Hey-“ Ink pointed at him, kind of bossily. “I heard your tone! It was awkward and not good. Fix it!!”

“What…?”

“Fix your tone, damnit!!”

“Uh- okay, Ink?”

“Nope!”

Ink got up and got in Error’s face.

“Try again!”

“What-“

“Again! Try saying my name again- without the tone!”

“Okay, Ink.”

“There! You don’t even use the other tone!”

Ink said it with such scorn in his voice, Error thought he was mad at him.

“Uh, what’s ‘the other tone’?”

“It’s that tone.” Ink went back on his bed and flopped on top of it. “The tone everyone uses- My dad, Pale, hell, I heard Reaper use it at least once! The condescending, rude, ‘I’m-older-so-I-know-better’ tone!”

Ink flipped up to a cross-legged position, sighing and putting his hands on his chin.

“Well, what do you think? Have you heard it?”

“Well, yes, but I do think King Reaper has good reasons for using it.”

“What- why?”

“Well, you know, because he’s old.”

Ink stared at Error for a solid thirty seconds. Expressionless. Motionless. He barely blinked.

Then, just as Error got incredibly scared that he fucked up, Ink burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he almost fell off the bed. He toppled over on the bed, pushing a blanket over his face so he could try not to concern his dad.

“Uh, y- Ink, are you okay?”

“Oh my god! Did you really just fucking call the king of death old?! Holy shit, Error, I think you’re the boldest butler I’ve had- Ever!”

Error got flustered once again.

“What?”

“Fuck, I mean, Blue would never call King Reaper, of all people, old! Neither would anyone else!”

“Uh- am I out of line?”

Ink shook his head, smiling like a doofus. “No, no! Not at all! I like that about you, Error, you’re bold and, you’re, just, different!”

“I’m different?” Error’s tone was flooded with sarcasm, then, realizing he basically sassed the prince, he went quiet.

“Hey, wait—“ Ink processed for a moment, then, kind of exasperated, continued, “—what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“No- nothing!”

“No, it means something, damnit! Tell me!”

“It’s just, well, you know.”

“No, I don’t know! Tell me.”

“No, really, I just- I didn’t mean anything.”

“Tell me, or so help me!” Ink got off his bed, walked over to Error, and pointed in his face, scaring him a bit. Error backed up against the wall.

Error managed to stutter out, “L-listen, your- Ink, I really didn’t mean anything by tha-it.”

“Yes, you did! Now, tell me! I’m your prince, aren’t I?!”

Ink had Error backed into a corner. Both literally and figuratively. Error was terrified. Then, Ink’s father burst into his room.

“Ink, where are you?!”

Dream sounded pissed. More pissed than usual.

“Oh, shit-“ Ink realized what the situation looked like, assessed what to do, and decided to shove Error through the closest door, which was right next to him.

The closet.

“Uh, hi, dad.”

“Young man, what the hell is your problem today?! First, you run off during lessons, then tried to make us an enemy of the kingdom of death, and now this?! What is going on with you?!”

Ink sighed. “Dad, for god’s sake, can you please stop yelling at me?”

“I am NOT yelling!”

“Can you at least lower your voice? I don’t appreciate when you raise your voice like that.”

“Don’t give me that tone!”

“What fucking tone, Dad?! You’re the one who keeps yelling at me and talking down to me!”

“Watch your language, young man, or you’ll regret it.” Ink’s one and only parent’s voice, through gritted teeth, told him he was serious this time. If Ink goofed off this time, he had no doubt he’d have a really, really severe punishment. Most likely being grounded for a month. Once, Ink skipped his classes so much that Dream had to have Ink tied to his chair so he couldn’t run.

Ink didn’t respond.

He crossed his arms and glared. But nothing else. After a moment, he switched his glare to a pout.

“Ink, again, you need to take this seriously.”

Ink finally decided to speak up. He interrupted his dad, which didn’t make Dream very happy.

“Take what seriously, Dad? You keep telling me that- but you never tell me how the hell to take it seriously- or what to take seriously!! Can you actually talk to me instead of yelling at me?! For fucks’ sake, Dad, you never actually father me, you basically just tell me what to do, not teach me! Can you just fucking talk to me?!”

“I’m trying!”

“No, you’re not! You never try!”

Ink’s father sighed, sort of desperate.

“Fine. Why do you think I don’t try?”

“You’re constantly interrupting, you never take my points into consideration, and, whenever I mess up, instead of teaching me what I did was wrong, you just fucking yell at me!!”

Dream sighed.

“Look, I’m sorry. I know I’m not doing the best I can. I have a lot of things I need to improve.”

“Yeah, and by a lot, you mean?”

“Everything.”

“Good!”

“Now, kiddo, I know this is off topic, but…”

“But?”

“Pale’s been bugging me to take a break.”

“Oh no.”

“Do you think you’d be able to, I dunno, take over for a day?”

“Oh my god.”

“Please, Ink, Pale’s never going to stop bugging me about it until I do it.”

“Oh god.”

“I promise it won’t be that bad. I’ll pick a day where we don’t have much going on.”

“Dad.”

“Ink, I promise-“

“Dad!”

Dream kept rambling on.

“Dad!!”

“What?”

“I’ll do it. You need a break- you’ve been so, so, incredibly stressed lately. You really do need one. Pale is right.”

Dream threw his arms around his kid.

“Woah, okay-”

“Thank you, Ink. I don’t even know if I’m the one who raised you. You’re just so… you.”

“Not sure if I can take that as a compliment, but whatever!” Ink hugged back. “I love you lots, Dad.”

“I love you lots too, Ink.”

 

A couple of minutes later, Ink was standing, Error by his side, in front of his mirror.

“Well, that’s exciting, right? You get a taste of your future?”

“Maybe? Putting it like that, just. Hm…”

“Why just ‘maybe’?”

“I’m just… nervous.”

“I think that’s understandable.”

“As in, so incredibly nervous I think I’m going to throw up while I’m doing it.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh god.” Ink hid his face, on the verge of tearing up. “What if I mess up?! What am I going to do?”

“Ink, you’re going to be fine.”

“Am I?”

“Of course, you’ve been learning about this for your whole life, right?”

“Right.”

“So you’re prepared. And if you’re not, you still have more to learn. It’s fine.”

Ink stared at Error for a moment. He smiled.

“You sounded just like Blue there. You hung out with him a lot, didn’t you?”

Error got flustered, realizing exactly who he was talking to, and how casually he was talking to him. He started stammering.

“Uh, yeah, I ga-guess. How do-did you know?”

“Well, it’s obvious. I got really bored during one of Dad’s one day, so I went out on the balcony and saw you two.”

“Y-you did?”

“Yeah. You looked so happy. You were both smiling.”

Ink’s eyes went dark.

“And… I took Blue away. You two didn’t spend much time together. And I… I made it so you could barely ever spend time together.”

Error blinked.

Ink wiped his eyes. Only then did he realize he had been crying.

“Sorry, I,” Ink laughed, trying to get out of the negative mind space. “I must seem like a total crybaby, right? I’ve cried, what, three times in front of you? Here I was trying to seem cool.”

“What…?”

“Oh, never mind.” Ink wove the topic off again. “I’m just being… me, as my father would put it.”

“No, Ink, really. You aren’t a crybaby. You’ve had a lot going on. It’s not your fault, you have to get your emotions out somehow.”

Ink took a breath.

“You remind me too much of Blue. Leave.”

“What?”

“Leave. Now, if you can.”

“Wait, what do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know. Just go. Go to hang out with your friend.”

As Ink was saying all this, he was pushing Error out of the room.

“Wait, Ink, I don’t understand-“

Ink slammed the door before Error could finish.

 

Error decided he should do as Ink said. He stood at Blue’s door. Though, he really hadn’t talked to Blue in a while. Ever since he got to be Ink’s assistant. He got busy. They grew apart.

They grew a lot apart.

Error’s mind swam with thoughts and feelings. What if Blue didn’t like him anymore? What if Blue hated him?

Would Blue be mad at Error for interrupting his day off?

Error shook his head. It would be fine. Blue would still be the same.

Error knocked. He waited.

He waited a while.

Blue came up behind him and almost dropped what he was carrying.

“Holy shit, Error? Is that you?!”

 

An hour or so later, Blue and Error were sitting together on a couch. They made tea and drank it together. They were chatting about what’s been happening.

Well, except for today.

“So, Error, what brings you here?”

Error’s look of fear told Blue everything.

“Oh, let me guess: you’re the poor soul who took over for me today?”

Error nodded.

“And, as he does from time to time, the prince had an emotional breakdown and yelled at you?”

“Well, kind of?”

“Well, give me a moment. You’re here, you’re nervous, and your clothes are kind of messed up. While he is kind of… like that, I don’t think he would.” Blue snapped his fingers. “That’s it! He just sorta shut down suddenly after thinking too hard about something, right?”

“How many times have you done this?”

“Literally every time I had the day off. You’re the first one to not cry about it, though. I’m sorta surprised.”

“Well, I would have gone to someone else, but he told me to go visit you.”

“Wait, he did?”

“Yeah.”

“Why? I mean, I know he knew about you before you took over for me- thanks for that, by the way- but I didn’t know he knew we were friends,” Blue shrugged. “Weird. He usually tells me things. A lot of things. I mean, he tells me everything.”

“I get that.”

“He overspills a lot. Poor guy has always had a lot of pressure on his shoulders.”

“Wait, aren’t you younger than him?”

“Yeah, that’s why I said ‘guy’, not ‘boy’, Error.”

“Oh, right.”

Blue sipped his tea again.

“Judging from your face, you’re already done with only one day with him? You wouldn’t be able to take a whole week?”

“What? No, he’s nice.”

Blue had trouble making sure he didn’t spit out his tea.

“Wait, you didn’t tell me he was nice to you before he had his breakdown!”

“Isn’t he usually nice?”

“No- oh my god.”

“What?!”

“He’s usually a complete dick- according to the others.”

“Even to you?”

“No, not to me. He’s nice to me. I think he likes me.” Blue waved his hands around. “That’s besides the point! Error, he was nice to you. That means you weren’t a dick to him.”

“Are a lot of people a dick to the prince?”

“In his words- yes.”

“Why?”

“Good question! I think they were just. Distant. He doesn’t like it when people treat him like a child. He dislikes it strongly. As anyone would.”

“Yeah, I got that.”

“But! Good news- since he liked you enough to not almost kill you, you’ll be my replacement on my days off.”

“But, he did almost kill me.”

“He almost kills me on a daily basis. Have they found him a therapist yet? He needs a therapist.”

“He told me he didn’t want a therapist.”

“Wait.” Blue processed. “That fucker, is he telling people not to get him a therapist? I’ve asked Pale about it five times in the past week!”

“I mean, he does seem like the type of person to try to handle big problems on his own that he really shouldn’t.”

“Just like someone else I know.”

“Who?”

Blue snorted, “Are you serious? You!”

“What?”

“Oh, please! You’ve always tackled problems on your own! You lost your glasses in the rose bushes and, instead of asking me, who was right there, you decided to go in on your own, blind as a bat. I had to carry you to get patched up!”

“I remember that.”

“Then, you did it again! Almost exactly a week after! You lost your glasses again, down stairs!”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t even wear your glasses anymore, Error!”

“I know, I know.”

There was a knock at the door. It was rhythmic. Soft. Sort of sad.

“Oh- yes, come in!”

The door creaked open.

Error wanted to throw himself behind the couch.

It was Ink.

 

 

When Error had finally left, Ink sunk against the door. He had his head in his arms. He was crying.

Eventually, he cracked the door open, making sure Error had left. He had.

Ink got up.

He walked over to the closet door.

Went in.

Closed the door behind him.

Double checked that nobody was there.

And opened a secret door.

This door.

His dad didn’t know that it existed. Nor the room behind it.

It was Ink’s safe space.

The only place Ink could be alone for more than five seconds.

It was a small room.

Well, small for a prince.

He liked it. It was comfy.

It was small, light. It was soft. It had a couple of bean bags, an easel, a desk, even a bed. It was… his favorite place. In the palace. He couldn’t go outside that often. He could never really go by himself, anyway.

Ink closed the door and went over and collapsed on one of the bean bags.

“Damnit, Ink, why’d you have to yell at him?”

Ink slid his hands down his face. He stared up at the ceiling, sighing. His thoughts dove around and flew around his head, like a fly taunting him.

More like a homing missile. Every time he tried to avoid it, the thoughts came back. Stronger.

The main thought he’d been avoiding was around a year old in terms of how long Ink had been avoiding it.

That thought had only boiled up recently in terms of how long Ink had it. It wouldn’t leave him alone. Especially today.

It screamed. And screeched. And pushed Ink around. It threw a shit fit.

It would not go away.

“Leave me alone…”

It didn’t leave him alone.

“Damnit, me, why can’t I just not snap at people? Especially not at the guy I like.”

Ink made a mistake.

He acknowledged that the thought existed.

It got stronger.

Ink sighed, burying himself deeper into his beanbag.

“Damnit. I’m talking to myself. Again. Fuck, Ink, can’t you be normal for five seconds?”

Ink shook his head to himself.

“No. I can’t keep telling myself that. It’s unhealthy. I can get through this.

Ink grabbed the sketchbook he had thrown in the corner the last time he was in here. He started to draw his emotions out. He had to. The pencil danced across the page, filled with rage, combined sadness, and laced with love.

After an hour or so, Ink sighed. He was tired. It was midnight.

Error was gone. Blue was gone. His emotions were gone. Mostly. Only the bad ones.

Ink wanted to apologize.


	3. Error Breaks the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error breaks the prince, Geno and Reaper break the King, and honestly? There's just a whole lot of breaking Royalty.

“I wanted to apologize.”

Blue, hearing  _ that _ from the prince who was known to be a  _ brat _ , looked at Error with wide eyes.

His look almost seemed to shout, “Error, what the fuck did you do to the prince- you  _ broke _ him!”

Error seemed to break too.

“Uh- okay?”

“I’m sorry for bursting out at you. I just… I shouldn’t be taking my anger out on you.”

Ink used his hands a lot as he spoke. He fumbled with everything he could- he was sorta trying to tear apart a seam on his shirt. When he  _ did _ look up, it was mostly at Error.  

“Okay? Apology accepted I guess?”

“Yes. Okay. Good. Goodbye, I’m going now.”

“Wait, Ink!”

“Yeah, Blue?”

“Would you like to stay for a bit? I mean, I know it’s late, but, you seem lonely.”

Ink’s expression went blank for a second. Then he smiled.

“No, it’s fine! I should be getting to bed soon, anyway.”

As the prince left, Blue started to freak out.

As soon as he was completely out of the door and away from the servants’ quarters, Blue practically shrieked.

“Holy  _ shit _ , Error! Did the fucking  _ prince _ just  _ apologize _ ?!”

“Did I break him?! He said  _ ‘yain’t’ _ earlier and now he’s  _ apologizing?!” _

“I think you did?! He doesn’t even apologize to  _ me _ half the time! And yeah he says that sometimes.”

“What did I  _ do?!” _

“I don’t know- but I think you might be more suited for the job than I am.”

“Blue.”

“I’m  _ right. _ ”

“I’m  _ not _ taking over for you.” 

“But you’re  _ so _ good at dealing with him!”

“Yes, but if I  _ do _ take over for you, I’m pretty sure I’ll break him  _ entirely. _ You saw the way he was looking at me, right? He probably  _ hates _ me.”

“Are you  _ actually _ fucking kidding me.”

“What? He does! He acts  _ differently _ around me, Blue!”

Blue sighed, put his tea down on the table and walked over to the wall. He proceeded to place his forehead on the wall and sighed dramatically.

“Wait, what did I do?!”

“Can you hear yourself  _ talk _ ?!”

“Yes, why?”

“Error, holy shit, he doesn’t  _ hate _ you, he  _ loves _ you! He’s interested! It’s pretty fucking obvious when he hates people- he tells them straight up. Are your glasses broken?! Can’t you  _ see _ the way he looks at you? Damnit, Error, can’t you  _ see _ the damn way he  _ looks _ at you? I haven’t seen that  _ type _ of look since the  _ king _ first talked to  _ Pale _ .”

“Uh, what?”

Blue stomped over and grabbed Error by the shoulders.

“One more day.”

“Please, no.”

“Error, I’m  _ begging _ you.  _ One _ more day. I promise it won’t be that bad.”

“No.”

“Error, if you don’t accept, I’m going to make Ink go into the garden just to annoy you and specifically you. If I do, he will literally  _ never _ stop staring at you.”

“Blue, are you  _ threatening _ me?”

“Yes. If  _ that _ doesn’t work, I can tell him a bunch of embarrassing stories about you.”

“Now you’re blackmailing me.”

“Yes. One more day.”

Error thought about it for a second. 

“Fine.”

“Heck yes- thank you!! I promise it  _ won’t _ go wrong!!”

Error sighed.

“If it does, I’m going to leave you alone to deal with him for the  _ rest of eternity. _ ”

“Or until he gets married off.”

 

Ink and Error were walking through the garden the next morning. It was Ink’s idea, really. Apparently, he liked the garden.

Error could tell.

He kept staring at each different flower and even  _ talking _ to them at times. He knelt next to each one, smiling at them. He patted some of them. 

“Aren’t these just  _ beautiful _ ?”

Error nodded after each one of Ink’s compliments to the flowers. Luckily, today wasn’t as much of a mess as it was yesterday. Ink actually  _ stayed _ for his lessons— which was a first— and Dream was off negotiating with the two kings, who were supposedly leaving today.

It was peaceful, honestly.

There were birds singing, butterflies fluttering, and bees buzzing.

One of the butterflies landed on Error’s nose. Ink had laughed and said it was cute. 

Error had gotten flustered.

Error had gotten  _ very _ flustered throughout the entire time. 

“Dream, you heard that, right?”

Dream blinked himself back into existence. Those meetings could be so  _ painfully _ boring at times.

“Oh, sorry. No, I didn’t, could you repeat that?”

“Of course. Nightmare’s been threatening our kingdom again. He’s been letting his…  _ things _ -“ Geno shuddered, thinking of Nightmare’s cruel army- “loose near the edges of our territory. The citizens have been telling us  _ horrible _ stories.”

“Oh goodness- has he said anything about how to stop the threats?”

Geno shook his head, opening his mouth to speak when his husband answered for him. 

“Nope, nothing at all.”

“Well, that’s not true.”

“Geno, love, we’ve talked about this.”

“But he deserves to know, right?”

Dream tilted his head.

“Know…what?”

The two’s heads flicked over to Dream again, seemingly re-realizing that he was there.

Geno sighed.

“Nightmare sent a proposal. To you. The courier saw  _ us  _ and requested we deliver it to you ourselves. I understand why. They were likely too scared of what your reaction would be. Or, more importantly in  _ this _ situation- your son’s.”

“What…?”

Reaper sighed as well, in the same, disappointed, scared tone as his husband as he looked over at said husband.

“Do we really have to tell him?”

“Yes.”

Reaper looked over to Dream.

“If you marry off Ink to one of Nightmare’s kids, he says he’ll stop attacking all of us.”

Dream blinked. The words took a minute to sink in.

“Oh, goodness gracious.” He looked down at the table, blinking slowly. He didn’t know how to take this. “Ink’s going to hate me…”

 

Ink was on his bed, staring up on the ceiling. He was going through most of his memories. 

The first time he had met Nightmare and his  _ hellspawn _ came to mind.

It was the first time Ink was allowed to meet the people his dad had over. Dream was really welcoming to the guest- more than usual. 

Dream’s  _ best _ friend was over. Nightmare. They had been friends since childhood. Their kingdoms had grown close, and there was seemingly nobody who could rip them apart. 

Dream wanted his son to have something similar with one of Nightmare’s kids. So, even from early in life, Dream had his son  _ try _ to make friends with some other princes and princesses.

It had never really gone well.

Ink had never really been… likable, per se. Often, his mind flew everywhere when he thought one thing. Sometimes he just focused on one thing for hours and didn’t blink for a long time. He forgot things every five seconds, and he even forgot his own name sometimes. He rambled a lot. 

He scared people. Especially other kids.

And, although  _ he _ scared other people, he would never compare to Nightmare’s  _ hellspawn. _

Ink was so scared of them he hid behind Dream’s legs. He hid behind everything and everyone he could. He hid behind  _ Pale _ , for God’s sake. At the time, he was  _ terrifying _ to Ink. 

The hellspawn were worse.

One was Cross, the youngest. He only wore black and white and, although it was fluffy, he was too monotone for Ink to enjoy. He was also younger.

Still, Cross was taller. 

The other three were triplets. Killer, Horror, and Dust. In Ink’s opinion, it would have been better if Nightmare had kept the theme with the endings of the names, but they fit. Kind of. Except for Dust. Dust’s name didn’t exactly make sense to Ink.

Killer had a scary smile, he had weird tear lines, and he was just… terrible. He was mean, and, like the other three, taller than Ink. He made fun of Ink a lot for being short. More than the others.

Though,  _ supposedly _ , he was doing it endearingly. At least, Killer  _ did _ make the most effort to at least  _ try _ to be nice to Ink. He even tried to stop Dust from terrorizing Ink. 

Horror wasn’t much worse, but he  _ was _ worse. He didn’t really try to be friends with Ink, but he didn’t really try to be meaner than the others. He even  _ sort _ of tried to help Killer to stop Dust from bullying Ink. 

Dust.

Dust was the  _ worst _ .

Ink absolutely  _ hated _ Dust with a  _ passion. _

Dust hated Ink equally as much.

On multiple occasions-  _ every  _ time they saw each other, actually- Dust went up to Ink with a knife and threatened his life. 

They first met when they were both around 5. 

He had a knife. Ink cried. And ran over to his dad to try to get away, 

Dust had followed, knife put away, asking why he was so scared.

Ink’s dad had never believed what happened. 

The last time Ink had seen them- which was a relief to Ink, but not as big as a relief to his dad- was around 5 or 6 years ago.

The day of the big fight. The day that Nightmare and Dream had officially broken off their friendship. 

It was also the worst day Ink had with Dust. 

Ink had just been in his favorite part of the garden- the maze- doodling, since his dad had said today was an optional day, and Ink didn’t really want to deal with any of the hellspawn. Specifically Dust. 

To Ink’s dismay, someone had  _ told _ Dust where Ink was hiding. Ink’s safe little hiding space was invaded by Dust.

Dust found Ink. But, before he went to find Ink, he had gone to the pond.

When Dust finally went to go harass Ink, the little heir had been in a good mood. He was able to draw without being disturbed by anyone. 

Except for when Dust came over.

“Hey,  _ Prince Corpse-To-Be,  _ **_catch!~_ ** ”

Ink had barely looked up fearfully at the perpetrator before there was a thud.

Ink looked down at his sketchbook and screamed before bursting out into tears.

There was a  _ bloodied, lifeless frog _ on the piece Ink was working on. 

The worst part was, Ink knew  _ which _ frog it was. He was a normal, green frog, but he had random splotches of light green on his skin. It was Ink’s favorite frog, Bean. The frog that Ink had seen on the first day to the pond that he had  _ instantly _ bonded with. The frog had looked just like him! His favorite little frog.

That was the day Ink had decided to never draw outside of his room. It was too distracting. He wasn’t supposed to be drawing anyway. 

The rest of the day wasn’t much better.

Cross had tripped him into the fountain, right in front of both of their fathers. Nightmare laughed, and Dream had rushed over. All the while, Horror had been staring at him with an evil grin.

Ink burst out into tears again. In the fountain. On his knees. He curled up into a ball and just  _ sobbed. _ Dream had to get Pale to get Ink out because he couldn’t get up. He couldn’t stand. He just had to sit there and cry.

Pale sat next to him, trying to comfort the poor prince. Ink could barely speak through his sobs. He tried to speak, but he just… couldn’t. 

In his sobs, he tried to explained what had happened, but it was mostly inaudible.

In spite of all that, Pale rubbed Ink’s back and kept telling him he’d be okay. In the time it took Pale to do that, Dream ran over and scooped his son up into his arms.

“Ink, I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

“Dust, he-  _ hic _ \- he, he! He trew- throw- threw a- he-  _ hic _ \- he ki-killed,” Ink paused to try to wipe his tears away. “Dad- Dust killed- he killed my fro-o-o-og-“ Dream rubbed some of Ink’s tears away, trying to make his eleven-year-old son feel better. “Dust-  _ hic _ \- Dust killed Bean an’ an’ an’- an’ the’ he threw his d-dead bid-body at me!”

At that, Ink hugged his dad tighter, still wet from the fountain and his tears.

After that day, Nightmare had never been back to Dream’s castle. Ink didn’t know if it was only about what Dust did, but he suspected that’s what pushed Dream over the edge.

 

Ink opened his eyes, only then realizing that he had fallen asleep, when someone had knocked on Ink’s door. Ink, seeing Error passed out on the chair, decided that it would be best for him to answer it himself.

“Yes, come in!” He yawned.

Dream poked his head in, looking for Ink’s butler with slits for eyes.

“He’s in the chair, Dad, I’m not alone.”

Dream sighed in relief. “Good. You know I don’t like your butler sleeping, though, right?”

“I know. But I fell asleep too! It’s happened a lot. I haven’t died yet!”

“Please, Ink,” Dream sighed, rubbing his temples, “Don’t joke like that.” 

“Sorry…”

“It’s fine. But! I have some news for you, kiddo!”

“Oh no. Good or bad?”

“Good! We’re throwing a ball!”

Ink groaned. “Not  _ again _ .”

“Yep, again! But, this time it’s special! It’s for you!”

“Oh god.”

“It’s your birthday, soon, Inkblot!!” 

“I know. This is bad.”

“What? No, it’s not!”

“You have  _ that _ tone. We’re inviting the hell beasts again, right?”

“Don’t call them that. But yes, we are.”

“I thought you hated Nightmare?”

“ _ King _ Nightmare to you, kiddo. And maybe. But we have to make sure we’re still allies, right? It’s important for our people.”

“But why  _ all _ of them?”

“If it makes you feel better, Nightmare’s coming too.”

“Nope! That makes me feel worse!”

“Inkblot, I promise, it’ll be fine.”

“Don’t you remember what happened with Dust  _ last _ time?”

“I know, I know. But, if  _ any _ of them do  _ anything _ like that while they’re here, I’ll throw them out myself, okay?”

“Fine.” 

Ink crossed his arms and glanced to where Error was. 

Error was gone. 

Ink shrugged it off.

“But… I do have bad news.”

“Worse news?”

“Yes, worse news.” 

“What could be  _ worse _ than  _ Dust _ ?”

“There’s no simple way to put this: because of our family’s traditions,  _ I _ have to plan your birthday party. Because of the  _ same _ traditions, you have to run the kingdom that day.” Dream’s voice went slightly quiet. 

Ink’s face went slack.

“What?!”

 

Ink was dragging Error around the gardens. 

“This isn’t  _ really _ happening, is it? Is this a dream?”

Ink kept asking questions like that. He hadn’t stopped for  _ hours _ . He had tripped multiple times on the rough, stone pathway because of doing so. The sun had started to set at this point, creating a golden light that lit up the gardens like a stairway to heaven.

Error wasn’t able to answer the questions. Most of his “answers” were shrugs. 

Ink was falling into despair.

“Do you think Sir Pale knows?”

To that, Error  _ did _ have some semblance of an answer.

“I think he does. He’s been talking to the king a lot. Well, the king has been talking  _ at _ him.”

“What do you mean?”

Error shrugged.

“Ohhh, do you mean that thing he does when he doesn’t listen when you try to talk back?”

Error nodded.

“That makes sense! I think he does that to everyone. He does it to me. A lot.” 

“I can tell.”

Ink chirped a “Yep!” as he continued to walk through the gardens. He was heading towards the hedge maze. He got up to the hedge, Error following closely behind, and ran his hand over the bush. 

“Did I ever tell you what happened to me in this maze? It used to be my  _ favorite _ place in the whole castle grounds. Then…”

“That other prince threw a frog at you, right?”

“How’d you know?” Ink blinked. 

“I was there. Blue and I were, I mean. We were working on cutting the bushes, I believe.”

“I don’t remember seeing you here…”

“We were the next row over. I heard you scream, though. And I saw him.”

“I fucking  _ hate  _ Dust.”

“Understandably so, I’d think.”

“He’s such an asshole. I don’t know why my dad  _ still _ wants me to try to make friends with both him and his brothers.”

“Maybe it’ll help with relations?”

“I mean yeah, but doesn’t it seem weird that he decided to try and mend our relationship with them all of a sudden?”

“A little. But, I have heard the neighboring kingdoms have been being attacked. By king Nightmare.” 

“Wait, really? Why wasn’t I told about this?!”

Error shrugged.

“Damnit- my dad  _ never _ tells me important things!”

“Yeah… that seems like something he should have told you.”

They were both right. Ink should have been told what was happening, but he wasn’t. Dream  _ should _ have told him, but that was not happening. 

“Can we sneak out?”

Okay, woah, what a change in conversation.

“What?!”

“We should sneak out!!”

“I- your high- Ink, I’m p-pretty sure that that’s a  _ really, really _ bi-bad idea.”

“Hey, I heard that!! Don’t call me ‘your highness’! And it’s a great idea! What are you talking about?”

“I mean, i-if your dad notices you’re g-gone, especially at this hour…”

“Pff,” Ink wove his hand, “He won’t notice!”

“I’m pretty sure he will.”

 

Despite Error’s better judgment, Ink ended up dragging him into the surrounding town. Ink had grabbed a cloak and stolen some shoes, with Error’s help, of course.

It had gotten dark. Ink was dragging Error- by the hand, obviously- through the candle-lit streets. It was kind of romantic.

“I haven’t been outside of the castle in  _ years _ .”

“I don’t think I’ve been outside in a while.”

Ink, while walking, stopped suddenly, looking at a poster. He let Error walk ahead a few paces.

“Woah, there’s a circus in town?!”

“Is there?”

“We should go!”

Ink’s eyes sparkled as he looked at the poster. He beamed.

“Your- Ink, are you sure?”

“Absolutely!! Also, watch it, we’re close enough to getting found out as it is! This isn’t the best disguise, you know.”

“Are you sure we’re not going too far? I mean, someone could recognize you. Or me!”

“Mm, good point. I mean, there’s really nothing else to do. So let's go anyway!”

“Sir- Your- Ink, please!”

Ink had stopped listening. He was dragging Error off to go to the circus. He was practically skipping.

Error finally noticed that Ink was way stronger than he let on. He was being pulled along effortlessly. 

Error couldn’t help but let out a surprised, “woah,” as he was being dragged along by Ink. The prince, backlit by candles, stopped for a second.

“Hm?”

“Nothing!”

“Oh. Okay!”

Ink continued to drag him along.

“Uh- yo- Ink, could I ask you to let go? I can walk myself.”

“If you keep calling me ‘your’ and cutting yourself off, no!”

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine! Plus, if I  _ do _ let go, my dad will be pissed.”

“I’m sure he’ll be mad anyway…”

“Hey!” Ink stopped and spun around. He pointed in Error’s face, once again, and glared, all while holding his hand with the one that was not pointing in his face. “Watch it! I  _ know _ he’ll be mad when we get back! You don’t need to remind me!”

“I’m- I’m sorry, your-“

“Stop that!”

“St-stop what?”

“That! You keep calling me ‘your highness’! I told you I hate that!”

“I’m sorry, In-”

Ink grabbed Error’s face and pulled him closer. He used his other hand to shield their faces and pull the cloak up higher.

Error was stunned to silence. He stared at Ink, face slowly getting hotter. Ink was starting to blush as well, but he pushed Error away after a moment or two.

“S-sorry, someone was passing by. I couldn’t think of anything else.”

Error had to take a second to breathe. “It’s f-fine.”

“Let’s just go, I mean- we’re gonna miss the show.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Ink made sure that the cloak didn’t fly off, and made sure nobody saw his face.

 

Ink  _ loved _ the circus. It was so bright and colorful, and there were so many new and pretty things and people! 

There were two particular people who were as interested in Ink as he was in the rest of the circus. Error kept an eye on them. One was a gentle-looking man, with scars around his eyes and mostly dark clothes. The other looked similar to him- similar scars, and similar clothes, but his colors were vivid and much lighter. 

“Innn—“ Error had to cut himself off from saying the prince’s name— “I think we should leave soon.”

“What? No! We haven’t even seen the show yet!”

“There are two men who are staring at us.”

“Oh, pish-posh. It’ll be fine!”

 

They got separated sometime after the show. Ink was holding his hand one second, then the next, Error was gone.

Ink, sort of lost, went up to the ringmaster. The vividly-dressed host, being much, much taller than the prince, looked down at him when he spoke. The other one looked as well.

“Uh, excuse me, sirs?”

“Oh, hello, little one! Can we help you with anything?”

“Yes, actually—” Ink cleared his throat a bit, adjusting the cloak and looking away— “I lost my friend around here somewhere, he’s a little taller than me and has curly hair? His eyes are really pretty and he never really smiles- have you seen him around?”

“I don’t think I have- have you, Aster?”

Aster, the other one, shook his head, “I don’t think so, Gaster. I might have seen him in the crowd.”

“Is that him? Over there?” 

Gaster pointed.

Almost on cue, Error came running up and grabbed Ink’s hand.

“There you are! Are you okay? I lost you and I panicked…”

Error’s voice was laced with worry. Instinctually, he placed a hand on Ink’s face, rubbing his cheek. 

“I’m fine! Are you? I’m sorry I let go!”

“I’m fine as well. Come on, let’s get you home, your dad’s going to be enraged enough as it is.”

“Alright, alright. You don’t have to lecture me.” 

“I’m not lecturing you, I swear, I just have to make sure you get home safe.”

Gaster spoke up.

“Well, you’ve found him, right? Get home safe then, little one. And, uh,” The bright one winked. “Good luck on the throne soon, your highness.” 

Ink blinked. He looked up at him, confused. “How did you…?“

“A magician never reveals his secrets. Don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone.”

Ink brightened. He smiled. “Thank you. I enjoyed the show. Good luck with your other ones!”

“Good luck on your troubles too, little prince.” 

 

When they got back to the castle, it was almost midnight. The guards demanded Ink take off his cloak. He did so, very guiltily, and both guards gasped.

“Your highness- you’re here! We were about to send out a search party for you! The king has been worried sick!”

“I know, I know. Can we save the lectures until my dad finds out I snuck out myself?”

Ink’s dad came running from the castle. He looked tired. There were really dark bags under his eyes, which were droopy. He looked  _ ballistic. _

He shouted, “Ink, where in the  _ hell _ have you  _ been _ ?!”

Ink flinched back prematurely, getting ready for the biggest lecture of his life. His arm was grabbed and he was pulled away from Error. 

“Ink, you  _ terrified _ me? What were you thinking, running off like that?! You could have gotten hurt, or worse! What would you do if you had gotten kidnapped? Ink, you could have been  _ killed!” _

While Dream was going off on another one of his tangents, Ink was trying to escape again. It wasn’t working.

“How could you?! Ink, you could have died! You could have put  _ everything our kingdom stands for _ in danger!”

Somehow, Ink managed to get out of Dream’s grip. He took the chance to run over to Error, who was talking to one of the guards. Ink pulled him into a kiss.

Error made a shocked noise as he blinked, looking into Ink’s eyes.

Ink pulled away, being dragged away by his dad, who looked even more infuriated than he had when they arrived. Ink smiled and waved goodbye, face colored as his father continued to yell at him. 

  
  



	4. The Demon and His Spawn Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink, after his punishment for sneaking out, sees the demons arrive. He tries to figure out what's being hidden from him, but fails.

The next couple of days continued just fine. They passed in a blur. Blue took over again, and Error went back to his cleaning and gardening duties. Ink was preparing to take over for Dream for a day, and he hadn’t gotten over his punishment.

Well, not quite yet.

For Ink’s punishment, he had to sit in lessons all day long, and _actually_ do well in them. He couldn’t run off, and if he did, he’d not only have to deal with his dad’s lectures, he’d have to deal with all _four_ of Nightmare’s hellspawn _himself_ if they needed anything. As long as it didn’t overstep the line Dream had drawn, Ink would have to deal with it.

Including Dust’s unreasonable demands that he consistently made.

Along with all of this, he had a curfew. He wasn’t allowed out of his room after dinner each night.

Ink wouldn’t be able to handle that, so he paid attention. He worked hard in his lessons, beat his instructor in a sword duel, and listened intently when he followed Dream around the day before he had to take over.

He knew _exactly_ what he had to do in order for everything to go smoothly.

On day one of five until the party, Blue switched back with Error. Ink cried, throwing his arms around Blue, and being an overall dramatic brat. He continued on his lessons, Blue sitting next to him. He complained once, saying something along the lines of, “these are _barely_ classes- classes have _other_ people in them.”

Pale shut him up by saying that, if he wanted _classes_ , he could be sent off to a school. That terrified Ink, so he decided to pay attention.

On day two of five, he continued through his lessons. He noticed Error, during one of the couple of breaks Ink had, outside in the hedge maze, clipping and fixing the part they were in a couple of days prior. Ink waved and shouted his name.

Error had blushed, waved, and looked away after giving Ink a small smile.

On the next break, Error wasn’t there. Ink grew anxious.

“Blue, does Error hate me because of the kiss?”

“What? Ink, I thought you were better at reading people than this. Of course, he’s not! He’s _lovestruck._ He hasn’t stopped thinking about that since it happened!”

“Oh. Well, that’s good to know.”

Blue sighed, wondering how his two friends managed to get _this_ in love with each other and not _know_ the other had a love for him as well.

Everything else went well until the day before the party. Before Ink had to take over.

On the day before the party, the demon lord and his boys showed up.

Ink had to stand next to his father as their carriage showed up, greeting them directly with a smile. If his smile faded for a moment, then he’d have to deal with the bigger punishment.

He _really_ didn’t want to deal with Dust, so he played along. He smiled warmly, trying not to let his fury show through.

Before they arrived, however, Ink decided to whine one last time in the hallway, right next to where they had to go.

“Are you _sure_ you had to invite them?”

“Yes, Inkblot, I’m one hundred percent certain we had to invite them. We don’t _really_ have a choice here. You heard what they’ve been doing, right?”

“Yes, I have. They’re attacking the other kingdoms, right?”

“Right.”

“I suppose that’s a good enough reason. They’re just here so we can negotiate, right?”

“Right.”

Ink sighed. Pale ran up to Dream.

“Dream- I mean, your majesty! Their carriage is coming.”

“Oh, goodness, already?! They’re early! Come on, Ink, we have to greet them.”

Ink shot Pale a pained look, begging him to do _something._ Ink would be happy with getting too _sick to go to his own party_ at this point. He just didn’t want to have to deal with Dust.

“Ink!”

“I know, I know, I’m coming!”

Ink scurried after his dad, giving Pale one last desperate look, to which he got a sympathetic smile back.

“Ink, can I see the smile you’re going to use?”

Ink smiled radiantly, giving his dad the best smile he could.

“That’s good. Will you be able to keep that smile in front of them?”

“Yes, Dad, do you doubt me?”

“Kind of. No matter! We have no time! Here they come.”

' Ink beamed again, trying to hide all of his outrage in a little box he would throw into the corner of his mind. It worked.

Dream smiled as well. His smile was genuine. He was excited. He couldn’t _wait_ to see Nightmare again, honestly. It had been years.

The carriage pulled up and Ink began to struggle with his smile.

It was _just_ how Ink remembered it. Dark, adorned with skull-like designs, and gilded.

 _Still_ the worst.

The door to the carriage opened, and Ink was struggling more than ever to keep his smile on. Nightmare stepped out.

He still had his stupid, stupid haircut, evil expression, and he looked almost exactly the same. Dream couldn’t contain his joy. He practically left forward.

“Nightmare! It’s good to see you, old friend.”

“I would say the same to you, Dream, but we didn’t really end on friendly terms last time.”

Nightmare’s cold and bitter response weighed down the shoulders of Ink’s dad.

“Oh, of course. I’m sorry about that. I hope we can leave off on friendlier terms this time.” Dream held out a hand. Nightmare shook it.

Then, while their dad was talking, the hellspawn came out as well. Cross came out first, as monotone-dressed as ever, in a normal outfit for the time, except fluffier.

Ink smiled gently and waved softly. “Hello again, Cross! It’s wonderful to see you again!”

Cross scoffed and adjusted his collar. “It’s _Prince_ Cross to you, Blotchy.”

Ink became slightly self-conscious, putting a hand to his cheek and one of the splotches of off-colored skin. Of course _Cross_ would make fun of his vitiligo. It was a perfectly normal thing, didn’t they understand that?

Ink’s smile wavered for a split second, but Dream didn’t notice. He tried to put all the trauma these four had put him through into more little boxes in his mind, and put those boxes into another big box. He locked that box in the closet he also had to lock the thoughts about Error in.

“Oh, of course! Sorry about that, Prince Cross.”

“Don’t forget it.” Cross glared at Ink once again, and walked over to Nightmare, still adjusting his collar frantically.

Horror stepped out next. His clothes, as usual, were disheveled. He had the same weird, creepy grin with his weirdly-sharp teeth. “Oh look, it’s Prince Tiny-Temper!”

Horror went over to Ink, grabbed him in a big bear hug, and ruffled his evenly parted hair, knowing that the short prince hated both things. The hug was too tight anyways. Horror let go and put Ink on the ground, the same expression still plastered onto his face.

“Hello, Prince Horror! It’s nice to see you again after all these years.”

Horror, without responding, ruffled Ink’s hair once again and went to stand next to Nightmare.

“Is that him? Is that _really_ Prince _Corpse-to-be?_ I can’t believe you’re not dead yet, Shr _ink_.”

Ink froze. He forced himself to smile again, looking up at the person he hated the most.

Dust.

“Ah, Prince Dust!” Ink bowed a bit, knowing that the brute would like it. “It’s been a long time.”

“It certainly has, Shrink.” Dust took Ink’s hand, leaned down, and kissed it. Ink tried really hard to not cringe. “I’ve missed you, little prince.”

Dust looked up to Ink’s eyes, giving him a frightening, wicked smirk. The glance intimidated Ink. He tried to step back, still trying his best to smile, but was trapped by Dust’s grasp. Ink got pulled into a dip, still struggling to keep his composure.

King Nightmare noticed his son trying to seduce Ink. He barked, “Dust. Let him go.”

Dust huffed and dropped Ink to the floor.

He got another warning, “Hey! Be nice.”

Once again, the meanest of the triplets sighed, sulking, as he offered a hand to Ink. The short prince took the hand, and, being the Romeo he was, Dust took Ink’s chin into his hand, squishing his face and rubbing his cheek. It was like he knew something Ink didn’t.

Which, honestly, he did.

Dust, knowing that he’d get yelled at if he dropped Ink again, let go of Ink’s face and helped him up.

Ink forced himself to smile brightly, still not letting the expression dwindle.

Killer was the final one to step out. He, unlike the other brothers, greeted Ink with a bright, happy smile. He opened his arms, seemingly glad to see Ink again. I mean, Ink hated Killer the least. After all, he _was_ the one who caused Ink trauma the most scarcely.

“Pancake! You’re here! I thought you weren’t going to greet us!”

Killer threw his arms around Ink, happy to see his almost-friend.

Ink, while he was being thrown on the ground by a hug, had to think about the nicknames he had been called.

Blotchy was self-explanatory. The vitiligo he had been born with had always been a target for people who didn’t like Ink.

Tiny-Temper had a bit of a backstory. King Nightmare had ruffled Ink’s hair, which he had never liked, and Ink had gotten fed up. He was around eleven at the time, so Nightmare found it hilarious when the little guy yelled at the king of darkness himself. He had called the young prince the nickname— Tiny-Temper— and it stuck. Pale and Dream called him that for around a week, and then it wasn’t funny anymore.

Nightmare and his kids still found it funny after a week. So the nickname stuck.

Corpse-to-be was something that Dust had always known made Ink mad. He had called Ink that one day, seen Ink’s reaction, and decided it was a good thing to call him for the rest of time.

Shrink was a pun on Ink and how he was short. Haha, very funny, absolutely hilarious.

“Pancake” was weird. People had started calling him short stack, and Killer decided to start calling Ink “Pancake” as a play off of “short stack”.

It was a cute nickname, but Ink always wished Killer had chosen a nickname that didn’t make fun of his height.

“Hey, hello?? Pancake, are you alive?”

Ink blinked, realizing that Killer was waving his hand in front of the local prince’s face.

Cross, Dust, and Horror were laughing from the background.

“Wow, Killer, you broke him!”

“Who knew Blotchy was that easy to break?”

Ink inhaled and smiled again. “I’m so sorry, Killer. I just got lost in my head again!”

Dream was looking over to where Ink was, concerned.

The other three were still calling out insults.

“Wow, the tiny prince got lost in his thoughts again! Probably some bad thoughts, though, judging by that haircut and outfit, cockatoo.”

“Boys! Knock it off, all of you!”

The three rolled their eyes and there was a chorus of “Sorry, Dad” rang out through the trio.

Killer blinked, looking down at Ink, noticing that he was on the verge of tears. He whispered, “Ink, are you okay?”

Ink nodded, wiping away some of the tears and smiling again. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

Killer, to Ink’s surprise, had changed. For the better, clearly. It was a good shock. Better than seeing how much worse Dust had gotten.

“Uh, anyway,” Ink smiled. “It’s marvelous to see you again, Killer!”

Ink caught Dust putting his hands on his hips and mockingly repeat what Ink just said in the corner of his eye. He didn’t let his pleasant look fade, ignoring them.

Killer held out a hand to help Ink up. He gladly took it and got up, dusting himself off.

“I heard you’re running the kingdom tomorrow, Cockatoo! That’s exciting.”

“Yeah, I guess it is! I’m a little nervous, honestly.”

“Understandably so! It’s quite a big job for such a small guy.”

Ink’s brow furrowed for a split second, not exactly appreciating the short joke, before his face shifted back to a smile. “Of course!”

While Killer and Ink were talking, catching up more than the other three had with Ink, Nightmare and Dream were talking.

“Nightmare, my little Inkblot isn’t going to like this.”

Nightmare raised an eyebrow.

“You haven’t _told_ him?”

Dream crossed his arms, glaring a bit. “Of course not. Do you _know_ how’d he’d react? He’d _kill_ someone.”

“So you didn’t tell your son, whom you love _dearly,_ that he has to get married?”

“Nightmare, there _has_ to be something else you want. I _can’t_ make Ink go through with this.”

“Mmm, nope. There’s nothing else. That’s the only option, Dream.”

“Nightmare, _please_.”

“No.”

Dream sighed and looked down. “There’s _really_ nothing you want?”

Nightmare looked at Dream blankly for a second, then smiled, sort of evilly. “Nope! Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Dream looked at Nightmare, sort of begging for mercy for his son. “Why do you want him? I mean, all of your sons have very clearly shown hatred for him.”

“I have my reasons.”

Dream’s mood was killed. There really was no getting out of this. He could start a fight, but that wouldn’t do anything but get people hurt. He offered money, power, or whatever Nightmare wanted. Nothing worked.

Nothing at all.

Dream found it slightly dodgy, but he couldn’t prove anything.

Yet.

 

Ink, hours after the demon and his spawns’ arrival, was hiding in his room with Blue and Error. He was on his bed, covering his head with a pillow. He was whining.

“Can one or both of you euthanize me?”

“I’m afraid not, Ink.”

Ink looked up at Blue, with a begging look in his eyes. Blue sat next to him, rubbing his back. “Ink, it’ll be okay. It’s not like you’ll be stuck with Dust for the rest of your life. It’s just a couple of days.”

“A couple of days is still bad.”

“I know, I know.”

“I _hate_ them.”

“I know, Ink.”

There was a knock at the door. Error opened it.

Pale smiled softly. “Is Ink doing okay? I heard he was made fun of.”

“I think so, but you can ask him yourself, if you want.”

Pale nodded, walking over to Ink.

“Hello, little Inkblot. Are you okay?”

Ink looked up to Pale, sorta tearing up. Pale hugged the little prince gently, hoping to console him.

“They’re so mean, Pale! They kept calling me names and making fun of me and Dust pushed me onto the floor and I just, I just!” Ink’s waterworks were starting and they wouldn’t stop. Trauma from years ago came back to haunt him. He hugged his second father-figure back, sobbing into his elegant shirt.

“Sh, Inkblot, it’ll be okay. Dream saw what happened. We’ll distract them for you tomorrow, okay? And both Blue and Error will be with you while you work. You’ll be safe from those four.”

“So we’re _not_ throwing them out? Even though Dust dropped me on the ground?”

“Dreamy- _Dream_ said that wasn’t an option.”

Ink continued to hug Pale. “I hate this.”

“I know, kiddo. I hate it too. I promise you tomorrow won’t be as bad as you think it’ll be.”

“It’ll be _worse_.”

Pale laughed, rubbing Ink’s back.

“No, no it won’t. It’ll go better than you think.”

“If it doesn’t, can I quit?”

“No.”

“Fuck.”

It was dinner time. Dinner never went well for Ink. He was scared. Very scared. Especially since Dust was there.

“Are you positive I can’t skip dinner?”

“Yes, Ink, I’m sure.”

“I can say I’m sick!”

“They saw you earlier, Inkblot.”

“I could say I got allergies to their bullshit, Dad.”

“They’re our _guests_.”

“Not _good_ guests!”

“Ink!”

“What? It’s true! You saw what Dust did!”

“Ink, I know, but they’re here so we can _try_ to be allied with them again.”

“Right, because they’re attacking some of our allies?”

“Yes, and we need to ask them to stop.”

“Ugh.”

“It’s what we have to do as peacekeepers, Ink.”

“I know, Dad. I know we have to keep the peace.”

“Good.”

 

“Dad, what are you hiding?” Ink muttered as he walked through the halls, hiding from everyone he could. He had told Blue and Error that he was going to go ask his dad something, but, since he had a curfew now, he wasn’t exactly allowed to go out of his room. So, if he was caught, he would be escorted back to his room and, as per the rules, the door would get locked until the next morning, forcing Blue and Error to both stay with him.

He would also have to deal with Dust more than he wanted to.

Ink stopped in front of his dad’s room, almost ready to go in when his wrist was grabbed.

_Shit._

Ink spun around, looking at his captor.

It was Pale.

“Inkblot, you’re not supposed to be outside of your room!” His voice was harsh but whispered.

“I know, Pale, I know, I’m sorry,” Ink mirrored the other’s voice, lowering his volume.

“If your father found you first, you know what he’d do, right?”

“Yes, I know.”

“Fine. Go back to your room.”

“Okay, Dad.”

Ink walked back to his room as the unintentional remark processed. Pale realized what the little prince said and sighed, walking to Dream’s room. He knocked gently on the open door, seeing Dream on his bed, looking out the window joylessly.

“Your majesty, are you alright?”

Dream’s attention shifted to Pale, sort of surprised.

“Oh! Pale, you’re here. Good! Could you come here for a moment?”

Pale nodded and walked over.

Abruptly, Dream grabbed the head servant’s face, panicked.

“Pale, what in the world am I going to do?! Nightmare says he doesn’t _want_ anything else- he refused everything I offered! There’s nothing else we- _I_ can do! I can’t save him, Pale.”

Pale moved Dream into an embrace, rubbing his back.

“You’re doing your best.”

Dream sobbed. He grasped his true best friend back, crying into his shoulder.

“Pale, what am I supposed to do? Ink has to get _married_ to one of the four people in the world that he hates. He’s going to kill someone!”

Pale said nothing. He continued to hold the sorrowful, defeated king in his arms, massaging his back as he cried.

“I’m- _hic-_ I’m gonna l-lose my _son_ , Pale! An’ it’s all- hic- it’s al-all my fault!”

“It’s not your fault, Dream.”

“I-it is!”

“It’ll be fine, Dream. We’ll figure something out together, okay?”

Dream pulled away, staring into Pale’s eyes, which were swirling a light blue and dusty pink. Pale blinked.

“Your majesty, are you al-“

Pale got cut off when Dream tugged him closer and kissed him without letting him finish his sentence.

Dream pulled away, face heated and apologetic.

“Sorry, I, uh, got a little caught up in the moment, didn’t I?”

Pale, with the same blushing expression, grabbed Dream’s face and kissed him back.

Little did the two newfound sweethearts know, there was someone in the shadows nearby, lurking and watching.  

 

The same silhouette had been by Ink’s door when he went back in a few minutes earlier, checking to see if he was followed.

He was, but the little prince missed it.

Error and Blue were in the room still, having a conversation. Ink was distracted for the last few words, so he didn’t find out what it was about.

He did, however, catch the smile that he got from Error. Ink smiled back, giving him a more authentic look than what he had given the triplets and Cross. The shadow had taken a mental note of that. Ink went over to the stand-in butler and grabbed his face to make him look up.

“I’m sorry about the kiss.”

Error blinked. He looked up at the sorry-looking prince, confused.

“What?”

“I’m sorry about it. It was in the heat of the moment and I wasn’t thinking straight.” He snorted, realizing the joke, “Pun not intended, but still fully hilarious.”

Error’s eyes fluttered, still mystified.

Blue rolled his eyes, mumbling something about how stupid they both are, and pushed Ink closer to Error.

They, however accidentally they claimed it to be, kissed once again.

The darkness observed the two intensely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I know I don't USUALLY post two chapters so close like this but I am SO excited to write the next couple chapters so there MIGHT be some more coming in the next couple days!!


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink takes over while Dream takes care of things. Then, they throw a party. Ink gets offers to dance from many a person.

Honestly? Ruling the kingdom wasn’t that bad. There were worse things going on, and there were worse times to take over for a day than when the whole kingdom was in celebration. 

Ink managed to handle public affairs pretty well, as well as one or two parts of the party planning. It was easier than he thought, especially with Error and Blue by his side. He greeted the guests by himself well enough, and they seemed to enjoy him.

To his surprise, however, he did have some unexpected (but welcome) guests.

Error, who had been standing next to him the whole time, noticed first. He had leaned down and whispered to Ink, “Hey, isn’t that the ringmaster from the circus a while ago?”

Ink had to do a double take. It  _ was _ him! 

“It is, isn’t it? Why is he here? Why are they both here?”

Error shrugged.

As the two got closer, their thoughts were confirmed. It was, in fact, the two that had helped when Ink was lost. 

Ink smiled still, greeting everyone who arrived with grace and kindness.

When the duo got up to them, Ink finally noticed the two had matching rings and their arms were hooked together. Ink smiled even brighter at them than the others.

“It’s you! It’s wonderful to see you again!”

The two shook Ink’s hand. Gaster laughed, “It’s nice to see you again  too, lost little prince!” 

“Hello again, prince Ink!” Aster smiled, “Or is it ‘king’?”

Ink shook his head, grinning. “Nope! Still a prince! Just taking over for the day!”

“Oh, of course! Your dad must be really proud of you!”

“Yeah, but uh, I do have a question: Why are you two here? I hope I don’t sound rude, I’m just confused.”

“Right, you don’t remember us, do you? I must admit, it really has been ages since we visited! We’re from a couple of kingdoms over, little one. We were your mother’s friends. We’ve known  _ you _ since you were a baby, Ink, your dad still invites us over a lot, but we haven’t been able to make time for him lately.” 

“Wait, you knew Mom?” Ink’s look faded. He looked a little bitter. 

“We knew her very well. She was a wonderful person, kiddo. You remind me of her quite a bit.”

Ink smiled softly. “I remind you of Mom? That’s… good to know. And I’m assuming you knowing me since I was a baby was how you recognized me?”

Gaster chuckled and winked, putting a finger over his smile. “Again, a magician never reveals their tricks!” 

Ink laughed, “Alright! I hope you enjoy your time here! Thank you both for coming!” Ink’s smile had turned back to the radiant, lovely smile he had on before, getting ready to greet everyone else. He saw a lot of people he hadn’t seen in a while, greeting all of them with a smile. 

Dream was not smiling. 

Dream had to deal with Nightmare and his kids.

Mostly Nightmare. 

Dream had already done the party planning. It obviously didn’t take the whole day, and a lot of it didn’t need his attention. Pale was taking care of the rest of it.

Nightmare was being, well, a nightmare.

He and Dream were in one of the meeting halls, the smallest one, talking.

“I don’t understand what’s so tough about this, Dream. Just let one of my sons marry Ink and I’ll be happy. Whoever marries him can move over here for all I care.”

“I can’t do that to Ink, Nightmare. He wouldn’t be able to handle it. Plus, as per the rules of my kingdom, if the firstborn gets married to a princess or prince from another kingdom, they have to leave.”

“Well, that's stupid.”

“I agree, but no one will let us change it.”

Nightmare thought for a moment. Then, he smirked.

“You know, my friends and I have been working on a little  _ something _ , back at the castle. It's, well, to put it mildly, not as  _ tame _ as the other little horrors I've been unleashing on your friends. I would hate for something like that to make its way  _ here. _ ”

Dream’s eyes narrowed.

“You wouldn’t  _ dare _ .”

“Oh, I would, dear Dreamy.”

Dream was stuck.

Would he rather risk Ink’s freedom? Or risk the lives of his people?

Ink luckily survived greeting everyone. The hardest part, however, was yet to come. 

Ink was walking to the ballroom next to his dad, smiling still. He was already too tired to really care about the  _ unwelcome _ guests.

“So, Inkblot, how’re you enjoying taking over for me?”

Ink shrugged.

“I mean, there would have been worse days to take over for a day! I’m glad I won’t have to take over until you retire, which will probably be never.”

“Pfft, what makes you say that?”

“I mean, you seemed reluctant for me to even let me take over  _ today. _ How’d you and Pale enjoy your day off?”

“Wh- what? Why’d you bring up Pale?!”

Ink snorted, trying not to laugh. “Because I knew you’d react like that and confirm my suspicions- you like him don’t you?”

“Oh- shush! You called him ‘dad’ last night, Ink.”

“Wait, how’d you know that?!”

“I’m the king, Ink, I know everything that happens in the castle!”

Ink laughed, walking into the ballroom where everyone else was with his dad. Fortunately, there wasn’t any commotion caused by the two arriving.

Dream, as they entered, threw a hushed compliment: “You look great, by the way”. Ink thought about it. 

Ink had changed before going to the actual party. He wore a white, three-piece suit, detailed with golden thread. Glittering, intricate designs lined the edges of his coat, vest, and pants. Along with his gold cravat and pocket square, he seemed to shine in the light. He had the sides of his hair braided with gold, wisps of hair falling out. The rest of his hair was puffed up and curled, also adorned with gold, spilling over onto his face. The area around his eyes twinkled in the light, with splashes of white glitter everywhere. He had silver illuminating his cheeks, complimenting the bright white of his eyelashes. His eyes popped with the dark lines around them.

He supposed he looked spectacular, but it was  _ boiling _ . It had taken  _ hours _ to get everything done on top of all the greetings. 

Ink shot his dad a stunning smile anyways. “Thanks, Dad.”

A young noble, whom Ink recognized as Frisk, walked up to Ink and Dream. They wore a floral button-up in which the sleeves got up to their elbows and were tied with bows. They wore white pants, with a braided white and silver rope around their waist, along with a matching snowy vest with silver-lined pockets. Their outfit was very obviously chosen by their mother, Toriel, who was wearing quite a similar outfit but as a dress. Ink remembered the aristocratic eleven-year-old was mute.

They signed, “May I have a dance?” while smiling their lovable, endearing smile.

Ink beamed back, holding out a hand. “Of course, Frisk!”

Frisk took Ink’s hand and they took to the dance floor, both waving a farewell to Dream. Ink, for once, was taller than his dancing partner.

The first dance was fun, although incredibly embarrassing. Halfway through, Frisk had let go of Ink’s hand and had done a weird sort of dance. They had, if Ink wasn’t mistaken, called it “flossing”.  Ink had laughed and covered his face, slightly embarrassed for having agreed to dance with the eleven-year-old. 

Whatever, it was a tradition! Ink always agreed to the first dance with Frisk every time they had seen each other. He  _ had _ to. If he didn’t, the kid would be sad and Ink would be sorry. 

He enjoyed himself anyways. He was sure he heard his father laughing at them.

After the first dance, Ink wanted to take a break, so he went to go greet some of the friends he hadn’t gotten to talk to a lot while greeting them. This included his two favorite princesses, Undyne and Alphys. 

Alphys wore an intricate outfit. She wore her yellow hair up in a bun, having buttercups woven into it. She wore a flowing, long yellow dress. The skirt had tiers hemmed with lace spilling in layers to the ground. The two layers met in the waist, spinning into a knot that was hidden with a yellow gem in the shape of a flower. She had a shawl, sparkling and sheer, draping off her plump arms. She was smiling, one of her hands over her sweetheart neckline, hovering below her lemon necklace as her girlfriend took the other and kissed it. Her round, red glasses matched the other’s hair.

Speaking of, her girlfriend was wearing a suit. She didn’t have any jewelry other than her cufflinks, earrings and her brooch that held the shape of a shield with two spears over it. A tie made of the same silk that made up the most visible layer of Alphys’s dress was tied around her neck. Her vibrant red hair was braided and resting on her shoulder, tied off with the same material that laid upon her neck.

Their makeup matched with very few alterations in color.  They both shone like stars.

As soon as Ink went up to them, ready to chat, he was pulled out to the dance floor again, this time by Frisk’s slightly older sibling, Chara, dressed in the same outfit except more golden, and with a heart-shaped, golden locket sitting around their neck. This dance, however, was less silent. Plus, there wasn’t any weird dancing. 

 

The next few hours of the night went smoothly. Ink had fun with his friends, and, although he was forced into dancing with Killer, Horror, and Cross, he had fun. Horror didn’t. Ink had decided that this would be the time to get revenge, so he did. But only on Horror. Ink may have  _ “accidentally” _ dropped Horror on the floor when he dipped the poor guy. 

He had gotten a lot of compliments on his outfit and hair. He smiled and had thanked everyone. He avoided complaining about how hot it was.

After a couple of dances, Ink went to socialize and got caught by Aster and Gaster. They talked, and the two older men told Ink stories about his mother. However, Ink got dragged away by one of the little kids once again. The two laughed, watching as the prince was forced to twirl the trio of almost identically dressed little kids around.

The room was  _ filled _ with wonderfully dressed people. There were jewel tones, pastels, and everything in between. Ink was almost blinded by one of the dukes that Frisk had made friends with. Mettaton was his name, and he was almost entirely covered in brilliantly chromatic rocks. He also had silver intertwined into his fluffy coat. Ink enjoyed meeting him for the first time. 

For the third time in the last 5 years.

The hairstyles astounded Ink. He’d forgotten how much fun it was to see how everyone mixed up their looks every time there was a ball. There were flower crowns, golden flower crowns, tiaras, and actual crowns. There were pins in hair, hairstyles pinned up, hairstyles pinned down, and every type and color of hair. 

Ink had  _ tried  _ to go up to his dad in the middle of it, but Undyne and Alphys were finally done talking to others, so they took the chance to drag Ink away to make him talk to more people. 

The entire thing was chaotic.

Eventually, Ink got tired of running around and managed to get to his dad. Dream was talking to Geno and Reaper, laughing about something or another.

Ink tapped on his father’s shoulder and Dream turned around. Reaper took this as an opportunity to drag Geno away before they said anything they weren’t supposed to. Dream waved and turned his attention to Ink. 

Before Ink could open his mouth to say anything, a young man, dressed in a similar style to Ink, approached the father and son. 

“May I ask you for this dance, your highness?” He bowed charmingly, crossing his legs at the ankles when he bent down.

Ink was taken aback. The man was also wearing a three-piece. His dark coat and shirt beneath the vest were adorned with gleaming, silver leaves and flowers, wrapping around his upper body like a strangling fig smothering its next victim. He had a similarly flowered, lace pocket square and cravat, which were both tied off with little skull ornaments. His silver jewelry, dangling from his wrists and ears, had matching designs. His pants seemed to pull together the whole outfit, taking all the bits of the rest of the outfit and knitting them together. His hair was embellished and pinned up with more silver jewelry, all fitting the theme of flowers and skulls. His hands were hidden by silver-threaded gloves.

He looked  _ dazzling _ . 

Ink stared, kind of in disbelief. This really couldn’t be him, could it?

Ink’s thoughts were interrupted by Dream’s hushed urging, “Ink, when someone is asking you to dance on your birthday, you say yes, right?” 

The little prince forced himself to smile gently and took the gloved hand. “Of course, Dust.” 

Dust walked over to the dance floor with Ink. As they walked, Ink could feel the stares growing.

Obviously, most of these people had heard what Dust did. All of them had, actually. The parents mostly continued to talk, but silence rang out from  _ all _ of the heirs and other young nobles. The three kids that had dragged Ink out to the same floor minutes earlier were staring in disbelief, being the least subtle with their awe.

Ink’s mind blocked out the rest of the world, trying to ignore the terror that the attention brought him. To the little prince’s dread, it suddenly felt like he and Dust were the only two people in the world. The music still frolicked through the air, whispering in everyone’s ears, but the musicians were gone. The instruments were gone. All of Ink’s friends and family had seemingly burst into particles, suddenly lost. 

Dust took the lead in the dance, not even giving Ink a chance to do so. 

Unexpectedly, Dust was an amazing dancer. He spun Ink around gracefully, not faulting when Ink misstepped. 

Ink decided to speak. His voice was quiet. 

“Why?”

“What was that, prince corpse-to-be?”

“Why would you ask me to dance?”

“Oh, that’s quite simple, Tiny-Temper, it’s so I could do this without either of our fathers yelling at me.” Dust’s arm wound up around Ink’s waist, and he turned, dipping Ink low, while extending their other hands, intertwined, above the pair of dancers. Their faces were close. _ Too _ close. 

After holding the pose for a couple of beats, Dust spun Ink away from him, waited, and spun him back in, continuing the dance.

Dust had a smug smirk plastered on his face, not even trying to hide his satisfaction from how flustered Ink was. 

In truth, it wasn’t Ink being flustered. He was furious. He was embarrassed. Although all of his friends were erased from his vision, he knew they were there, and he had just been shown up by someone who everyone knew he  _ loathed. _ Ink was  _ livid _ about having Dust show off like that. 

“Well, that isn’t it, Blotchy. There was something else.”

The song was coming to a close. Ink was almost free. But Ink couldn’t help but be inquisitive. 

“Fine. What is it, Dust?”

As Ink said the perpetrator’s name, the last measure of the song fled from the room. 

Dust placed two fingers under Ink’s chin, tilting his growling face up to meet the other’s eyes. He whispered, “I’m afraid I’ll have to save it until the next dance, Prince Corpse-to-be.”

Dust disappeared from Ink’s sight, almost exactly like when the rest of the world had vanished, as everything else came back.

The way Dust had said the nickname terrified Ink. It made him think his life was at stake. It was like his end was coming near.

Dust knew. Ink didn’t. 

Ink was pissed. He was left in the middle of the dance floor by the person he hated most. Ink looked down, smile twisted into a snarl. His fists shook with anger.

Dust had trapped him. Knowing the puppeteer, he wouldn’t come back to ask Ink himself, so if the birthday boy wanted to know what he was about to say, he’d have to ask Dust to dance himself.

Ink was jerked off the floor and ushered to the wall just as the next song started.

 

Ink gave in. He wished he hadn’t decided to go back before his mind could’ve been changed. After talking over the situation with Alphys and Undyne, who both advised against going back, Frisk and Chara dragged him out to the floor again. After contemplating, he went over to Dust again. He just  _ had  _ to know.

He forced himself to smile tenderly and he delicately held his hand out for Dust, who was standing next to his siblings and father. 

“Excuse me, Prince Dust, would you like to dance?”

Horror, Killer, Cross, and Nightmare stared in awe, knowing perfectly well how much Ink hated Dust.

The stares were from everyone this time around. Adults, teenagers, and children alike all know the hatred between the duo, so questions spread around the room like a virus as they walked to the dance floor. 

Once again, Ink’s mind blocked out everyone else. He did, however, see Undyne and Alphys rush to join the pair on the floor. A couple of other groups joined too, but all of them were clearly uncomfortable.

Ink squinted as Dust continued to lead and twirl Ink around, being more elegant than the last time with his moves. He moved effortlessly, like a stream of water traveling a path that’s been traveled for eons. 

Dust was the first to speak.

“Well, Shrink? Do you want to know?”

“Just tell me, Dust.” 

“Aw, no nicknames?”

“Stop stalling, or I’ll throw you to the ground and step on you as I leave.”

Dust sighed and swung Ink around. He continued to be fluid in his motions, very easily forcing Ink into following his lead. It made Ink feel like he was about to throw up.

“You’re not even  _ slightly _ interested in dancing with me some more, Shorty?”

Ah, there it was. The worst nickname that anyone had given him. It was uncreative, useless, and stupid. Ink, removing the facade for a moment, glared at Dust. He then brightened, giving the smile a slight tone of murder.

“Fine, I get it.”

“Just tell me.”

“Your dad isn’t telling you everything.”

“Of course he isn’t. Do you think I’m not aware of that?”

“Oh, but you probably haven’t figured this out yet. I know what he’s not telling you.”

“Stop trying to make me dance with you a third time, please.”

“Alright, alright. Has he told you why  _ we’re _ really here? My brothers and I?”

As Ink tried to answer, he was dipped and spun once again, following the melody of the flutes, which were still ungraspable, just barely out of reality. 

He managed to answer sarcastically. “He told me that your dad didn’t trust any of you enough to not burn down the kingdom while he was gone.”

The grip on Ink’s hand and waist tightened. Dust hadn’t liked that comment.

“Watch it,” he growled.

“What? It’s true, isn’t it?”

“If you make any more sarcastic comments, I’ll throw you into the wall.”

“That’ll get you thrown out and out of my hair, so, gladly. But fine, I’ll play along. He  _ really _ told me that you were here as a part of my punishment and that I needed to make friends with one of you.”

“Well, that’s close to the truth.”

“Just spit it out.”

“Gladly.” Ink got dipped once again, and, instead of spinning him out again, Dust got close and whispered the truth to him.

The song ended. The world reappeared. 

Ink was dropped to the floor. Dust made it look like an accident, apologizing and helping him up.

It took Ink a second to process.

“Well, what do you think, little prince? Who’re you going to choose?”

Ink forced Dust to let go of his wrist. He ran to his own father, fuming.

“ _ Father, _ might I ask you when the hell you were planning to tell me I’m  _ betrothed? _ Without my consent or even  _ knowledge? _ ”

The room went dead silent as Ink’s words, spoken barely above the normal level, echoed throughout the ballroom. People were confused. The kids were scared. Everything went still as eyes floated to the king of the land and his son.

Dream froze, looking at his son, who was very obviously enraged.

“Oh, goodness, Ink, I-“

Dream was barely able to get those four words out before Ink ran to the door, opened it and ran out, slamming it behind him.

 

Ink ended up in the servant’s quarters. He didn’t know how. He didn’t care. He didn’t care what was happening in the ballroom. He didn’t give a shit about what happened to any of them.

Error and Blue were sitting at the couch, enjoying their rest. Ink had burst in, slamming the door shut.

“Come on, we’re running.”

Blue and Error, to say the least, were confused.

“What?”

“Let’s go. I’m leaving.”

The prince was in tears, searching for the cloak Error had brought back days earlier and any pair of shoes that would fit. Both of the others were having trouble figuring out what was happening.

“What?!”

“I’m not coming back.”

Ink managed to find the cloak and shoes. He put them on. Error noticed what he was wearing and what he looked like.

“Ink, wait, why?”

Ink, sobbing, tried. He tried. He tried to leave. He tried to say what happened.

He needed a moment.

So they gave him one.

After Ink was breathing properly, he cried out and spilled what happened. 

“I hate him! He didn’t even fucking tell me that I’d have to get  _ married _ in a few days, much less who’d I be getting married to! He said this was a  _ diplomatic _ visit!” 

Ink continued to cry. He cried until he couldn’t anymore. 

He couldn’t be bothered to think about anything other than how much he hated everything. His mind was swarming with negative thoughts, killing every remotely positive thought.

Ink _ couldn’t  _ care anymore. 

He’d lost the capability to handle any of this anymore. 

He got up, grabbing the cloak and fixing it around his neck. He tossed the shoes aside, keeping his fancy, uncomfortable ones on. 

“I’m leaving. I’m not staying if I’m forced to marry one of those  _ freaks _ .”

“Wait, Ink, what did the king say?”

Ink burst out into tears again.

“Who  _ cares _ what he said?! He doesn’t care! If he  _ did _ care, he would’ve fucking  _ told me I was getting married  _ to someone I  _ hate _ before the fucking person I hate told me himself!” Ink sobbed, unable to control himself. 

There was a knock on the door. All three of the boys went silent.

Error decided to answer.

“Hello?”

“Oh, Error, it’s you!”

It was Pale.

“Is Ink in there? He just ran away, everyone’s really concerned.” 

Error looked to Blue. Blue looked to Ink. Ink gave both of them a desperate glance. It took Error a minute.

“Uh, Error?”

“Sorry, we had to look. He’s not in here, no!”

Pale sighed.

“Alright. If you see him, would you tell someone?”

“Of course I will!”

Error shook his head at Blue, looking kinda scared. 

Blue snickered.

“Is someone else in there with you?”

Blue realized he had to answer.

“Oh, sorry, Pale! Just, you know, reading a funny book!”

Pale processed.

“Fine, okay, whatever.”

He was getting frustrated.

“Just. Tell someone if you see him, okay? We’re all worried about him. Dreamy-  _ The king _ ,” Pale chided himself, “needs to talk to him.”

Ink snarled.

“Of course!” 

Ink crossed his arms as Pale walked away.

Blue and Error shared a terrified look. They didn’t know what to do.  


	6. The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink makes an arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle warning for Ink's dumbassery and dumb decisions. Also a lot of self-doubt and manipulation.

Nobody couldn’t find Ink. Obviously. He was in Error’s room, hiding. He still hadn’t left.

The castle was on a lockdown. Nobody was allowed to enter or leave. Nobody had seen anyone leave. Logically, they all thought that Ink was in the castle.

Ink was sitting, knees pulled into his chest, on the floor. He was resting his head on his knees. Blue was next to him, rubbing the prince’s back. Somehow, the other two had managed to convince him not to run away.

“What am I supposed to do? My hand has just been _given_ away to my _worst enemy.”_

“Maybe your dad wasn’t going to tell you for a reason. Maybe he was trying to change king Nightmare’s mind?”

Ink looked up at Blue, make-up running down his cheeks. He looked like that was a revelation, as if he’d never thought of that.

“Do you think he’d do that?”

“Of course he would, Ink, he loves you a lot.”

The lights and shadows were listening.

“I don’t understand why he wouldn’t have told me…”

“Well, there’s a lot of things Error does that I don’t understand! Maybe he knew how you’d react and decided to not tell you right away. Maybe he hoped to fix it before you found out.”

“I… perhaps. But I could have helped!”

The door was forced open by the weight of an eleven-year-old, twelve-year-old, and thirteen-year-old all leaning against it for a couple minutes.

Asriel, the oldest, looked up at Error. They blinked at each other. Ink blinked.

Asriel screeched.

Both of his siblings slapped a hand over his mouth.

Chara was frantically apologizing, and Frisk was nodding along.

Error looked outside of the room and pulled the three kids inside, shutting the door behind them.

Ink was tackled in a hug by all three of the kids, shocking him out of his misery.

“Uh, hey kiddos!”

Chara was whining the loudest.

“Iiiiink!! I was so worried about you!!”

The three kids were in tears, worried about the prince who had disappeared. Ink still didn’t understand why these three liked him. He usually scared kids off, but these three would _not_ leave him alone.

“I’m fine, Chara, there’s nothing to worry about. Could I ask y’all to quiet down?”

It was too late. Dream had heard the scream. He came running, Pale and Asriel’s parents following close behind. He opened the door and everyone in Error and Blue’s room went soundless.

Ink saw Dream. Dream saw Ink. He, as soon as the kids were taken away, was picked up in an embrace.

“Oh god, Ink, I’m so sorry, I should’ve told you sooner, I’m- I- I was trying to fix it on my own but you don’t have to get married. I’m sorry, Ink, I’m so, so sorry.”

Ink blinked, surprised by the lack of a lecture.

“Uh, Dad?”

“I should’ve known better, Ink, I just. I just wasn’t thinking. I should’ve thought about you and your feelings and I should’ve told you and I should just _talk_ to you and-“

Dream continued to ramble on, apologizing for everything. As he did so, Pale pushed Blue and Error, as well as the others, out of the room. While Pale was trying to clear the room out, Ink saw Dust being yelled at by his dad, just outside of the hall.

Dust had an obnoxious smirk on his stupid, egotistical face. Ink got an overpowering, sudden urge to kick Dust’s ass. The desire was almost primal.

Dream let go of Ink, finally, and backed up.

“You don’t have to get married, Ink. I’ll find something else to give Nightmare. I promise. I’m sorry to ruin your birthday like this, you didn’t deserve it, and I should have just been _better_.”

Ink looked into his father’s eyes, thinking. Dream started to go over to Nightmare.

Ink thought quickly. He grabbed his dad’s wrist.

“Let me handle this. For once. Please?”

Dream stared as Ink, not waiting for the answer, stormed over to Nightmare after letting go of his dad’s wrist.

“Oh goodness, Ink, my silly, senseless son, what are you doing?” Were the last words Dream breathed before Ink’s fate was sealed.

Nightmare turned so quickly Ink was scared he broke him.

“What the _hell_ do you want?!”

“I want to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to _you_ , Tiny-Temper.”

Ink sighed, getting sick of the nicknames, “Please, I have an offer. An offer I think you’d like. If you keep calling me those cruel nicknames, I’ll take my offer back and you won’t get anything you want.”

Dream stared in fright.

“Fine. What’s your offer?”

“I’m offering my hand in marriage to one of your sons.”

At Ink’s words, the kids burst out in cries. Dream’s eyes widened, shocked, and Pale had to catch him as he fell, about to pass out. Error went pale and Blue looked frantically between the two, muttering incoherent nonsense. Most onlookers whispered between themselves.

Nightmare’s villainous grin almost reached the edges of his face as Ink yelled, “Quiet, all of you! I’m not finished with the offer.”

Nightmare’s smile faded as much as the sound, worried about what else the little prince had in store.

“ _If_ and only if one of them can beat me in a duel, I’ll marry the one who wins. _I_ won’t make any effort to stop it. I won’t make any promises for anyone else here, but I’ll give up. However,” Ink clapped his hands together, clasping them and sliding them down in front of him, continuing with a more pleasant smile (even though he looked like a mess), “if _none_ of them can beat me, I don’t have to marry any of them. You’ll leave.

“In either case, you’ll become allies with us. _And_ you’ll stop attacking Reaper’s kingdom. You’ll apologize to him, and to my dad for dragging him into all of this. You’ll make it up to both of them, and then you’ll stop randomly attacking people, handling things diplomatically instead.

“If you or _any_ of your sons cause _anyone_ emotional distress while you are here, you will be thrown out immediately and I will not _hesitate_ to go to war with you.”

Ink’s smile brightened as he held out a hand to shake.

“If you agree, we can start the duels tomorrow morning. Deal?”

The room went into shock. It felt like the world had stilled. Ink slowly grew more and more nervous, feeling like his heart was going to bust out of his chest.

Nightmare growled, contemplating the offer.

He shook Ink’s hand, glowering at the short prince.

“Deal.”

 

Dream, Error, Blue and Pale were piled into Ink’s room with him. They were all panicking. Except for Ink. Ink was perfectly calm. He knew what he did.

The rest of them did not.

“Ink, what did you do?!” Was the most commonly asked question.

“Can you all just be quiet for five seconds and let me explain?!”

The room went silent, waiting for Ink’s explanation. His dad looked scared and ashamed.

Ink took a breath. He sighed.

“Dad, I know you’re scared. I know what I’m doing. I promise it won’t go wrong. Cross, the only one who could _possibly_ defeat me in a duel, isn’t interested. He won’t try. Plus, we have _rules_ for duels. If any of them are broken, I’ll break off the deal.”

“But Ink-“

“Dad! I know what I’m doing! I beat my _teacher_ in a duel! I promise I’ll win.”

“Ink, he’ll _cheat_.”

“You don’t think I know that?! Of course he will! He’s _Nightmare_ , the self-proclaimed _king of darkness!_ ”

“But he’s _good_ at hiding it!”

“I know!”

“Ink, I’m just scared for you!”

“I’m scared too, Dad, but you have to understand that I’m confident in myself! I _know_ I can win the duels. I’m pretty sure Horror doesn’t want to either! Well, they might be forced into it, but that doesn’t matter!”

Dream sighed. Ink smiled, knowing he won. He’d forgotten that he looked like a mess now- his hair was down, his makeup was running, and his outfit was messy. He was pretty sure he’s lost most, if not all, of the ornaments in his hair.

He looked pitiful.

“Fine.”

Ink smiled even more, ran up to Dream and hugged him.

“Thank you, Dad! I promise I can handle this!”

Ink, saying that last line, looked directly at Error, smiling.

Those two got to talk, alone, after the rest of them left.

Ink had grabbed Error’s hand right before he left.

“Wh- Ink, what are you-“

Ink hushed him, made sure everyone had left and shut the door behind Error.

“I have something to show you.”

“Uh, okay?”

Ink dragged him to the hidden room in his closet. Error was confused.

“Wait, wait, Ink, what is this place?”

“I don’t really know, actually, but it’s been here for forever. It’s the place I go to hide from the world.”

“Oh.”

“Fuck, I don’t exactly know why I’m showing you this, but I’m trusting you with it. You can’t tell _anyone_. Not even Blue! Okay?” Ink said that in a way that threatened Error.

“Okay, okay! I won’t!”

“Promise me!”

“I promise!”

“Good.”

There was silence for a few moments.

“I’d… like to apologize for the kiss again. Especially now that I’m in _this_ situation, whatever it is.”

“No, no, Ink, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not! I was leading you on and there’s a chance- however small- that I won’t be able to win and I won’t be able to kiss you again or promise you anything anymore or—“

Ink was silenced by his first not-hasty or forced kiss.

 

The next morning, the castle was abuzz. There were people leaving, people coming, and people rushing around.

Ink’s confidence from the night before had vanished. He was quivering. He rocked himself back and forth, trying to figure out what had happened. And what was _going_ to happen. Ink wasn’t having fun.

Dream knocked on his door, peaking in.

“Ink, kiddo, are you almost ready?”

Ink shook his head, groaning, “why did I do that?”

Dream took Ink into his arms again.

“Ink, it’s okay. If you want, I can call off the deal and we can think of something else. You don’t have to do this.”

Ink thought about it for a second and shook his head. “No! I have to do this, Dad, especially now that I’ve said it! I’ll never be able to live it down if I don’t!”

Dream rolled his eyes, fixing Ink’s hair. “If you really, really want to.”

“I do!”

Dream sighed, tousling Ink’s hair endearingly. “Alright, Inkblot. Get dressed and go down there.”

Ink nodded. Error handed him his clothes.

Minutes later, Ink was standing next to his father, both dressed casually. Ink’s instructor was in front of them, telling Horror, Killer, and Dust the rules of the duel. Nightmare and Cross were in the corner, one being “too young” for this, the other being thoroughly invested in it.

“Remember, all of you: the first person to get a hit on the other wins!”

The first duel, between the “pocket prince” (as the other had said) and Horror, went in Ink’s favor. Within a minute, Horror’s practice sword been knocked out of his hand. Ink poked him in the ribs, smiling, and had officially won.

Nightmare didn’t look too concerned.

The second duel, between Ink and Killer, went in Ink’s favor as well. Ink had pushed Killer onto the ground, poking him in the ribs too. When it was announced he won, Ink held out a hand and helped him up.

“Thanks, Pancake.”

“No problem! You put up a good fight, Killer!”

Nightmare’s look of unconcern hardened a bit, getting a little more concerned.

Ink stepped up when Dust was against him. He had started getting a little cockier, shifting his hair so it protected him from the sun.

“Don’t you want to forfeit? Your brothers have already lost, Dust, I kinda doubt you can win. I mean, especially judging by your grip when I ran away last night!”

Dust didn’t like that. He gave Ink a smile that ran shivers up his back.

“Of course I’m not going to forfeit. _I’m_ not going to be stripped of the satisfaction it’ll bring me to see you at sword point.”

“I mean, I’ll gladly duel again after I kick your ass, if you so insist.”

Dust snorted. “Don’t get so cocky, Corpse-to-be. Sword fighting is _more_ than just strength.”

Ink’s eyes narrowed. “ _I’m_ aware of that, Dust.”

Dream noticed them trash-talking each other.

“Both of you, knock it off!”

The couple of boys rolled their eyes and looked away from each other.

Dust noticed something.

“Hey, why don’t you move to this side, my _darling angel?_ The sun’s in your eyes, sweetie, _I_ can make that sacrifice for my _future_ _husband.”_

Ink recoiled in disgust.

“Fine- if you really want the fucking sun to blind you so I can win easier, then switch with me. Just stop calling me those names.”

Dust smiled triumphantly. Ink found it strange.

They switched. They trash talked each other more.

Then, their dads got sick of their bickering, and they made the couple finally duel.

_Right on time._

 

The duel started. The pair of boys pointed swords at each other.

It was a good duel. Dust gave a good enough fight.

Error, hair wet from the shower, had passed by the one window in Ink’s sight. Ink had gotten distracted for a split second. A _moment_. An _instant_.

Ink was on the dirty floor, staring up at the wooden blade of a practice sword that was hovering between his eyes.

Had he… lost?

His instructor seemed as distraught as he and his father were, watching gravely as Ink stared at the blade as it stabbed his chest.

"Dust, prince of darkness, has," The instructor choked, not believing the words they had to speak. Nightmare glared at them, scaring them into continuing, "Has defeated Ink, meaning he has won Ink's hand in marriage.”

Ink crossed his legs, staring down at the floor. He’d been broken. He couldn’t see his dad’s expression, nor anyone else’s.

How could he have _lost_?

 

Dust had cheated in a way that made it unprovable. It was certainly just an accident. A wisp of bad luck on Ink’s part. A pure stroke of ill fortune.

Dust knew that wasn’t true. Ink knew.

Ink couldn’t prove it, especially not without exposing his love for that silly servant boy. Meaning, of course, that _Dust_ had won. Ink lost. Dust would _finally_ be able to carry on his plan.

Of course, that was _after_ all the ceremonial bullshit.

 

Ink was being led back to his room by Blue. Neither talked.

Ink was still in shock, mouth slightly agape. His mind was chained to what had just happened. _Somehow_ , Dust had cheated.

Ink didn’t know how. But he _cheated._

Error was waiting there when they got back. He had tea. His hair was still damp.

He was blissfully unaware of Ink’s failure.

Ink went up to him and took his hand.

Error looked up, confused at his boyfriend’s the prince’s expression.

“Ink? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry.”

Error looked quizzically at Blue, who elaborated.

“Dust, he… he won.”

Error’s eyes widened. He looked up at the prince, who started to look more and more like a helpless child.

“Ink?”

The prince started to cry.

“I’m- _hic-_ s-sorry, Error. I-I couldn’t b-beat him. It’s m-my fault that I lost. I should’ve been more careful, I-“

Error hushed him.

“Sh, Ink, it’s okay. You’ll be okay.”

“Error, I-I s-j-h-have to get m-married to _D-Dust!”_

“I know, I know.”

Error’s own emotions started to boil over. He teared up, starting to sob a bit.

Ink felt like he was being shackled. His emotions were drowning him. When Ink wasn’t engaged, it just felt like he was in an ocean of emotions.

Now that Dust was officially part of his like permanently, Ink felt like he was trapped in a glass cage. The cage was filling up with water. Every time he got more emotional, the water was faster.

It felt as if Dream was trying and failing to get him out. Every time the glass was struck, it got stronger. The light got dimmer. The cage got more opaque. Ink’s air was slowly running out. Dream was getting dragged away.

The rest of the world was staring.

 

Ink was sitting in the meeting room next to his dad.

“Please, Nightmare, there _must_ be something else. Anything!”

“Nope. Sorry, _Dreamy_ , he agreed. If he was beaten in a duel, he’d marry the one who beat him. That was the deal.”

“He’s just a kid, Nightmare, _look_ at him!”

Ink was shuddering, leaning against his dad. He looked like a lost little boy. He shook his head.

“Dad, no.”

“He _knew_ what he was agreeing to, Dream. _He_ was the one who offered. He’s not your little boy. He’s an adult.”

Dust rolled his eyes as Nightmare continued.

“Do I need to remind you what I said the _first_ time you objected to this to my face? About how I will _gladly_ let our _newest invention_ loose on _your_ subjects and tell _all of your subjects_ that you were too _soft_ to fight back or let your son go.”

Dream stiffened.

“Now, shall we let these two lovebirds go? They must have _something else_ to do. Right, Dust?”

Dust nodded, staring intensely at Ink.

“No.”

Nightmare glared at Dream.

“What did you say?”

“No. As per the traditions of _my kingdom,_ any engaged royalty cannot be left _alone_ with their betrothed before the day of the wedding. And might I remind _you_ that you’re still bound by _our_ laws, diplomatic immunity or not. I refuse to let you treat my _son_ like this. I’m very close to _throwing you out myself.”_

Nightmare sighed.

“Fine. I’ll play along. Dust, stay here. Don’t leave.”

“Fine. I was planning on asking both of you about the wedding, anyways.

“Good.”

Dream and Nightmare continued to talk. Dream was begging for something- _anything-_ to convince Nightmare to change his mind.

The seats had shifted. Ink was getting further and further away from his dad. Ink put his hand on the table, sort of reaching out for his dad.

Dust put his hand next to Ink’s.

Ink growled, glaring at Dust. Dust smiled softly, feigning a caring face.

“What’s wrong, dear? Don’t you _want_ your future husband to hold your hand?”

“Oh, shut up, Dust. What the hell’s with the change of heart?”

Their voices were hushed, unlike the anger coming from Ink.There was a lot of tension between the two, and it wasn’t the good kind.

“What are you talking about, dearest angel?”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Would you rather me call you what I have been for years, Prince Corpse-to-be? I could change it to Prince Husband-to-be, if you wanted,” Dust purred, getting closer to Ink.

Ink, very unsubtly, scooted his chair closer to his dad.

“We’re not betrothed yet, Dust. It’s not official.” Ink said Dust’s name with disgust, spitting it out like a taste of poison.

Ink’s chin was grabbed harshly. His face was turned to see Dust’s.

“Well, they’re sealing the deal right now, little husband-to-be. Unless you want to back out right this instant and risk _everyone in your kingdom,_ you’re getting married to _me_ , tiny-temper. That was the agreement, right?”

“It was.” Ink’s dirty look hardened. “But the other part of agreement was that, if you caused any more trauma- emotional distress to _anyone_ , which includes _me_ , then you’d be kicked out. Remember?” Ink’s last few tones turned sour, suddenly aware of the eyes focused on the couple. Ink was trying to make a scene of hating him. He didn’t have to try too hard.

Dust noticed them staring too, so he smiled warmly, moving his over hand to Ink’s cheek, shifting the other to cup his face. Ink, over dramatically, flinched.

“Of course I do, Shrinky-Dink! Why would I forget something so important to you?”

Ink glared more intensely, loathing Dust more and more.

“I hate you.”

“Dust, let him go.”

“Fine.”

Ink’s face got released and he moved closer to Dream, scared. Eventually, Nightmare got sick of Dream and his begging.

“Dream, I’m done with this. If you insist on going against the deal, I’ll let my experiment loose on your people.”

Dream frowned, glancing at his son. He still looked a little lost. Ink looked up at his dad, kind of ashamed.

“Kid, are you sure you can’t fight back?”

Ink shook his head.

“I’m sure, Dad. That was part of the agreement. Plus, it’s my own fault anyways. I didn’t pay enough attention to your warning. I’m sorry.”

Nightmare heard what Ink said.

“‘Warning’? What warning did you give him, Dream?”

Nightmare’s tone was accusatory and angry, filled with rage at the pure _thought_ of Dream warning Ink about anything.

“I was warning him how you’d cheat, Nightmare. And, judging by Ink’s words, he’s saying that one of you cheated.”

“I’m _astonished,_ Dream! I would _never_! However, even if one of us _did_ cheat- which we _didn’t-_ neither of you said _anything_ about cheating.”

Before Dream could get mad, Ink grabbed his wrist.

“Dad, he’s right. We didn’t say anything about cheating. So, even if they did, the deal still goes on.”

 

“Ink, are you feeling alright?”

“What…?”

“You seem like lost all your hope, kiddo. You were so ecstatic and happy the other day, and now you’re so joyless. Do you want to talk?”

Ink looked up at the speaker. It was Gaster. He looked concerned.

“Oh, no, I’m fine.”

Gaster’s eyes narrowed a bit.

“You lost against one of them, didn’t you? I mean, there’s been rumors, but there hasn’t been any official announcement, so I didn’t want to assume, but it’s true, isn’t it?”

Ink took a moment. He nodded, looking down.

“I… I lost against Dust. He cheated, but, not only can I _not_ prove it, it doesn’t even cancel out the deal if I _can_ prove it.”

Ink started to cry. He sobbed, tears spilling out of his eyes.

“I don’t- I can’t- I don’t know _why_ I made that deal, I’m- I just don’t _know what I_ ** _did_**. I don’t remember why I did that and I don’t remember anything, an’, an’, an’ I don’t kn-know what I _did._ ”

Ink got picked up and wrapped in a hug.

“It’s okay, little prince. You’re doing what you can. I’m on your side, kiddo.”

 


	7. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding.

Error hated every single second up until the wedding. He hated every moment. He had to see every instant of Ink being frustrated or miserable. He had to see Ink trying to hide the feelings that kept bubbling up. 

Error despised it. He despised the fact that he had to see the man he loved in so much distress.

Ink hated it too. He still had to see both Blue and Error every day. They were now  _ both _ helping Ink through the day. There were a lot of tears. Error found Ink, often, hiding in the hidden room, crying about how he should’ve won. 

If he wasn’t there, he was either on his bed, looking off into space, or by his dad’s side, paying attention to every little thing he could. He was avoiding Dust at every possible turn. If he saw Dust turning the corner, talking to someone, he’d turn the other way and run or speed up. He had managed to avoid Dust’s sexual harassment for the time.

Luckily for him, Dream’s bluff about Ink not being allowed to stay with Dust alone had worked. He was never alone with Dust for the entire time he was there. 

“You could run, right? That’s what you were going to do?” Gaster had asked. 

Ink shrugged. 

“It’s my own fault this happened. I should take responsibility for my actions.”

“Ink, it’s not your fault. They cheated.”

“But I didn’t say that they  _ couldn’t _ .”

Gaster and Aster were the most helpful. Dream was crying and cutting himself off from Ink. Error was distant, trying to make the severing of their relationship easier. It wasn’t working. 

 

The day came. Ink was laying on his bed, avoiding getting up. He just wanted to avoid everything. 

There was a knock at the door. Ink didn’t answer. Blue opened the door to see who it was. 

Blue blocked the door, snarling. 

“You’re not supposed to see your fiancé on the day of the wedding, don’t you know that?”

Dust smiled charmingly, hoping to convince Blue he was a friend, not a foe. He chirped, “Well, of course, I know that! But you’re wrong. The tradition is for the pair not to see each other in their outfits. May I see prince tiny-temper?”

Blue continued to block the door, making sure Ink was hidden from Dust’s view. 

“Of course, but Ink wouldn’t like to be seen right now! Especially not if you keep calling him that.”

Dust clicked his tongue, annoyed. “Just let me in.”

“Nope! Can’t! Ink’s getting dressed.”

“By himself?”

“Yep! So can you please kindly fuck _ off _ while I go help him?”

Dust growled, about to push Blue out of the way.

Blue, still cheery as ever, shoved Dust back and slammed the door in his face. He locked it as Dust knocked while getting increasingly more frustrated.

“Let me in!” 

“Sorry, can’t! It’s against tradition, bitch boy!” 

Ink sniffed, watching all of this. He smiled a bit, looking up at Blue. He whispered words of gratitude as he finally sat up. 

“No problem, Ink.”

Blue helped Ink get dressed, not talking much. Ink looked off into the distance, his eyes looking dead. 

There was another knock after Dust had stopped banging on the door. It was the tailor. The tailor ran over to Ink, fixing his outfit the instant they were close enough. 

“It’s an exciting day, isn’t it?” 

Ink shrugged, not talking.

“I mean, you’re getting married, your highness! It’s incredibly nerve-racking, right?”

“Mhm.”

“It’s been forever since I’ve done any work for a wedding. I’m pretty sure this is the _ first _ wedding since the king’s!”

“Yeah, I guess.”

The tailor continued to try to get Ink to talk while fixing his outfit.

“You’re not very talkative, are you? It’s weird, I’ve heard you’re very chatty!” 

Ink shrugged again, looking outside again, watching the whole kingdom getting ready. People were in motion. There were a ton of little kids running around, all of them smiling. The adults were smiling too. 

Somehow, everyone outside of the castle was excited. Most didn’t know what happened between Ink and Dust. They just knew that there was a wedding, and a wedding day was a happy day, right? 

Ink felt like he was going to throw up. Preferably directly onto Dust.

Ink thought back to around a week earlier. He had gotten into a fight with his dad because he was fucking around. Now he was here? It didn’t make much sense to Ink. The world around him changed quickly.

It really was his fault, isn’t it? If Ink hadn’t been messing around that day, maybe he could’ve seen the signs. Maybe he would’ve walked away from this mess without getting his emotions killed. Maybe he, if he’d stopped messing around, he would’ve been able to solve this whole mess. If he hadn’t been so preoccupied with trying to find out what the hell his dad was hiding from him, maybe he could’ve asked him instead of finding out from Dust.

Maybe it was his dad’s fault. I mean, he should’ve told Ink what he was hiding, right? If he hadn’t been raised to be so relentlessly curious, maybe he wouldn’t have followed into Dust’s trap. Ink flinched inwards, thinking about Dust again.

When Ink moved, he got spiked by the needle.

“Ow!”

“Oh, shit- I’m so sorry, your highness, I-“

“No, no, it’s fine. I moved, right? You’re just doing your job.”

Ink sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. He wasn’t smiling. 

He was wearing a gilded white cape, pouring off his shoulders and spilled onto the floor. Below that, there was a two-tone black and grey coat, also gilded, that reached his knees. Underneath, he had a dress shirt, vest and pants. His outfit was completely covered in amazing designs and patterns. Somehow, it all fit together, tied off with silk white boots with golden vines starting from the high heels and climbing up his legs. The shoes complimented his crown, which looked quite similar.

He smiled at the tailor, his eyes sparkling.

“Hey, you’re doing a fantastic job! I don’t think I’ve ever looked better in something this fancy!” 

The tailor blinked, then smiled up at him from their place on the floor. “Thank you, your highness! That’s such a nice thing to say!!”

“Oh, please, I’m not just being nice! It’s the truth!”

The tailor’s eyes sparkled as they grinned. “Thank you!”

Ink nodded, still smiling. 

 

Ink was sitting in the dining hall with his dad. He had changed out of his official outfit for the wedding. It was too warm. 

“Do  _ I _ really have to decide what  _ they’re  _ eating?”

“Yes, Ink, I’m sorry, but it’s _ tradition _ . They’ll decide what we’re eating, too.”

“What about  _ dirt _ ? Can we make them eat dirt?”

Dream sighed, taking Ink up into his arms as he did all those years ago.

“No, Ink. We can’t. I’m sorry. If I’m totally honest, I wish we could,” Dream chuckled. 

Ink smiled, hugging his dad back.

“I’ll miss you. A lot. I don’t know if they’ll ever let me back here.”

“…Maybe we can change the traditions. Maybe we can change it so Dust has to stay here. After all, you  _ are _ the only heir.”

“Good point.” 

“I could talk to the rest of the board. I’m sure they’ll convince Nightmare to make Dust stay here. Maybe you could do winters and springs here and summers and falls over with Nightmare.”

“I don’t know if I’ll  _ survive _ a full season with them, much less two!”

“I know, Ink. Just… hide when you can. I hate seeing you like this.”

Ink nodded, smile fading a bit. 

Frisk ran up to Ink in the hallway and threw their arms around him. Ink, in spite of the whole situation, smiled wide and picked up the kid, spinning them around. 

“Hi kiddo!! How’s my Best Kid?”

Frisk pulled away, signing, “Good, you?” And smiled as they were held up by Ink. Then, they frowned. They signed, “Don’t you dare say good.”

“What? Frisk, I’m fine!”

“I’m not an idiot, Ink, I saw how you were looking at Dust when he asked you to dance.” 

Ink gasped over-dramatically. “Frisk!! How could you  _ say  _ such a thing?!”

Frisk put their hands on their hips and glared as best they could at Ink.

“You’re not an idiot, kiddo!! It would take more than a dimwit to see that!”

Frisk’s glare broke and they smiled. They started to giggle. 

“There’s the sunny kid I know!”

They playfully pushed Ink, grinning. “Mean!”

“I know, Frisk, I know.” Ink put Frisk down and ruffled their hair. 

They motioned for Ink to lean down. Ink did so, and they kissed his cheek, giggling. He gasped melodramatically.

“Frisk! You little flirt! It’s  _ my  _ wedding day, kid!  _ You’re _ not supposed to kiss the groom!”

Frisk giggled, hugging the favorite groom again.

“Although, a proper prince would return the favor! Saying so, I’m not a proper prince, am I?”

Ink laughed and ruffled Frisk’s hair. They paled and hid behind him. He blinked, confused, looking around.

“Frisk, kiddo, what’s wrong?”

Then, Ink saw Dust approaching them. He held out a hand in front of Frisk protectively. 

“Dust, you’re breaking the rules. If my dad finds out…”

“Oh please, sweetheart, can’t you break the rules  _ once _ for your  _ husband _ ? Plus, what’s your dad going to do? Kick me out, hours before  _ our _ wedding?” Dust purred, taking Ink’s chin in his hand once again. Ink broke away.

“Follow the rules, Dust, or, so help me,  _ I’ll _ throw you out myself.” 

Dust growled quietly, then charmingly smiled, taking Ink’s hand gently. He leaned down and kissed it.  

“Why of course, my darling. I’ll follow the rules for you. I’ll-“ Dust dipped Ink, just like he did at the ball- “see you at the altar, my dear angel.” He spun Ink out, letting him stand again. However, he released Ink’s hand just before completing the spin, so Dust’s “dear angel” slammed into the wall. 

Dust smirked and walked away as Ink struggled to regain his footing. He couldn’t, and he fell onto the floor. Frisk helped him up, panicking. 

“I’m fine, kiddo.” He sounded dazed. He rubbed his eyes. 

Someone had heard the slam of Ink’s face and came running. It just so happened to be Killer, 

“Oh god, Ink! Are you okay?”

“Mhm!” Ink had begun to sound more disoriented, the hit of the wall finally sinking in. 

“Come on, Pancake, let’s go get you fixed up.”

Ink nodded, smiling just a bit. 

 

Ink was in his room, finishing everything he needed to do. He was messing with his hair, just recently done, and messing with all the jewelry that had been recently added.

He wasn’t finishing anything. He was pacing back and forth. He jingled with every step.

“Goddamnit! I hate this! I hate waiting for my doom!”

Nobody was there. He was alone.

He decided to vent. 

“Damnit! Why the  _ fuck _ could I not beat him?! Why’d I have to get distracted?! Also, why the fuck does he have to be legitimately attractive sometimes?!”

Ink screamed into a pillow, filled with rage. At himself? At Dust? At his dad? He didn’t know. He didn’t know a lot of things.

There was a knock on the door. One of the other servants, who he didn’t know, peaked in.

“Prince Ink? Are you okay?”

Ink nodded, smile gone. 

Ink was sitting outside the entrance to the gardens, waiting for his fate to be sealed. His groomsmen (and ladies and enbies) had gone, and he was waiting his turn to walk down the aisle.

The floor was covered in flowers. Buttercups. The bushes were adorned with decorations, and everything looked perfect. Perfect enough for Ink’s  _ death _ . 

Well, maybe he was being a little melodramatic.

They were ruining the place he had found sacred once again. 

Dream was sitting next to him, rubbing his back and hugging the little prince.  

“Dad?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“How’s we let it get this far?” 

“I don’t know, Ink.”

“I have something to confess.”

“Can it wait?”

“Nope. Dad, I’m in love with Error.”

“I know, kid.”

“We’ve kissed three times.” 

Dream sighed, hugging Ink again. The music started. Ink’s mood shifted.

“Whelp!” Ink stood up, face twisting into a smile. “Too late now. Time to go seal my fate and, hopefully, not vomit on Dust! Or, hopefully, vomit on Dust. I don’t know!” 

Ink took his dad’s arm and walked down the aisle, both smiling. 

Both smiles were fake, of course. Ink wouldn’t let himself smile genuinely. He  _ couldn’t _ . If he did, he’d lose. Again. 

Dust was in front of them. He was wearing a black three-piece suit. His vest was striped grey and black. He had a white shirt underneath and a black tie. The coat almost reached the floor. He had a chain connecting the coat’s collar to the buttons of the vest. 

He looked put together. And good. 

Before he knew it, Ink was released. He continued walking forward, still smiling. 

He got up to Dust and took his arm, still smiling.

He got up to the altar, arm intertwined with Dust’s, still smiling. 

They said their vows, both seeming very authentic. They smiled at each other. Ink’s smile was very fake. He was still smiling. 

“Prince Dust, do you take Prince Ink to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” 

“Prince Ink, do you take Prince Dust to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Ink’s facade faded for a moment. He looked at all the people in the crowd, including his dad. Everything froze. His dad looked at him with guilt. He glanced at his best enby, Frisk, who looked miserable.

Ink, looking at Dust’s smug face, choked out, “I do.”

“You may now kiss the groom.”

Ink got pulled into a kiss. His mind screamed about how this wasn’t the right guy, this wasn’t the right time, and this wasn’t the right place.

It was wrong. All of it was wrong. 

The crowd cheered. Ink’s urge to throw up grew stronger. 

 

Error saw it. Error hated seeing them kiss. He didn’t realize how in love he was with Ink until he saw him kiss someone else. 

He felt like he was drowning.

When he went back to his room with Blue, Error couldn’t help but sit down and cry. 

Blue sat down and cried with him.

 

Ink managed to get through dinner without throwing up. Dream managed to convince Nightmare to let Ink stay at his kingdom for Winter and Spring, and in Nightmare’s castle for Autumn and Summer. Dream seemed happy with that.

It was Summer, so Ink had to say goodbye to his dad. There were a  _ lot _ of tears. 

Weeks later, Ink was still with Dust. It was turning into Fall. Ink had barely survived thus far.

Neither had Dream. Dream was crying almost every day. He had lost his son to someone he used to consider a friend. His  _ closest _ friend who  _ knew _ how much Ink meant to him. 

He was dying. 

Pale was trying his best to help. It wasn’t doing much. Even his hugs, which were the best in the kingdom, didn’t work. 

Ink wasn’t doing much better. He’d brought Error along, sort of in hope of not completely dying inside. He’d tried to bring Blue, too, but Dust glared at him when he had brought it up. Obviously, that meant he could only bring one of them.

To piss off Dust and keep himself sane, Ink had chosen Error. 

The day they’d left, Blue tried to give Error a smile and the patented bisexual finger guns. 

Error gave him the most pained look.

Before they’d left, while Ink and Dream were sobbing, Error was talking to Blue.

“Blue, save me, please, I’m begging you, I feel like Dust is going to kill me.”

“If it really does feel like that, why don’t you make me go instead?”

“Are you serious?! Ink would kill me! Or, at the least, break down in tears.”

“Aww, you care about him!” 

“Of course I do! He’s the prince and I don’t want him crying more than he already is!”

“Aw, Error, that’s so cute!”

“Shut up!!”

“You look like an angry kitten!”

“Blue!!”

Blue laughed. Error noticed that Ink was being dragged away by Dust and he ran after them. He managed to keep pace with them easily as Ink kept looking back at his dad.

Error hadn’t been doing well in the time they were there. 

The servants that were already there were really cruel. They kept bumping into him and making him drop things. A couple of things shattered and, each time, he got yelled at by multiple people.

He wasn’t having a good time. He wanted to go back home. 

Dust told him several times to do so. So, out of pure spite, he stayed.

Dust made Error’s life a living hell. He also tortured Ink.

Everyone started calling Ink “your highness” against his wishes. Dust made Error start doing it.

Ink slowly began to lose his sense of self. He hated it.

Error lost himself. His personality changed.

 

Ink was sitting at the table with Dust. Honestly, it was starting to get boring, doing the same thing over and over again. This was the third week in a row they sat like this.

“Why’d you do it?”

“Oh, corpse-to-be, you say that every day. Do you ever get sick of questioning your destiny?”

“I’d appreciate it if you’d stop calling me that.”

“I know, but I like the nickname. I don’t have anything else to call you. Other than Shrink, maybe. But I know you hate that more.”

They were alone. They stared at each other. 

Ink seemed dead at this point. 

Dust held Ink’s face in his hands, smiling.

“Are you feeling alright, Prince Corpse-to-be?”

“If you keep calling me that, I won’t be.”

“Oh, Ink, of course, you’ll be alright!”

“Dust, just tell me why you cheated. Why’d you want to win so badly?”

“What? I just wanted to kiss you, my darling angel.”

“No, you didn’t. Tell me.”

“You’ll find out soon, Corpse-to-be.”

Dust got up and ruffled Ink’s hair. He ran his hand down to Ink’s chin and tilted it up, making Ink look at him. Ink’s blank stare twisted into a glare.

“Aw, what’s that look for, my  _ pet _ ?”

The nickname pressed Ink’s buttons. His glare turned intense. He got up, looking at Dust, and raised a hand.

Before he could slap Dust, however, Ink felt faint. His eyesight went blurry. He started to shake.

He tried to accuse Dust of doing something, but suddenly, he couldn’t speak. 

“You okay there,  _ sweetheart? _ ”

Ink grew hysteric. What had Dust done?! What was happening?!

He tried croaking something out. It didn’t work.

He tried screaming. It didn’t work. 

“Are you feeling okay? Do you want to go lie down?”

Ink ran out of the room, trying to get away from Dust.

He ran into Error.

“In- your highness? Are you okay?” 

Ink looked up to him. He could barely see Error. His sight went darker. He couldn’t see. 

He threw up. He saw darkness flooding out of his mouth.

His highness’s eyes rolled back into his head. He fell on the floor, motionless.

Error yelled for someone, anyone, to help.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I PROMISE It'll get better in the next chapter it's not completely sad. I SWEAR it'll be okay in the next chapter.


	8. The Finale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story ends.

Ink was on his bed.

Well, Dust’s bed.

His bed and Dust’s bed?

He didn’t know. It was kinda the same. They shared a bed. Ink hated it. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see anything. He fell asleep.

 

Ink woke up, what felt like seconds later, to the feeling of his cheek being stroked.

Dust.

Ink tried to scowl, but he didn’t have the energy to do so.

“Hello, _Inkblot_. You’ve been asleep for quite a while. Almost two days! Your dad’s arriving today.”

Ink struggled to glare.

“You okay? You’ve been quarantined, little prince. I’m the only one allowed in here. Well, besides your dad. We’re alone now. Your little servant boy’s been given the day off. The week off, actually! Who knows, he might have the rest of his life off.”

Ink stared.

“You’re probably confused, right? Oh wait, can you nod? What you’re feeling is poison. Probably the strongest one we- sorry, _I_ could find!”

Ink’s glare got more intense as his cheeks were caressed.

“If you were to see yourself right now, you would see black lines coming from your mouth and spreading to the rest of your body. The first thing the poison attacks is your vocal chords. Good. Your voice is annoying anyways.”

Ink tried to reach up to his own face to smack Dust away. He was too weak to do so.

“Once that darkness reaches your heart, you’ll be gone. Dead!”

He held up a vial filled with a clear liquid. There were gold flakes at the bottom. He shook it, shooting the flakes up and watching them fall.

“You know, if you agree to beg your dad to let you take over, and then give everything to me, then _maybe_ enough of this will make it into your mouth in order for you to survive when I smash it over your head. If you _don’t_ survive, I’ll tell your dad what you agreed to.”

Ink’s eyes widened. He managed to shake his head.

“No? Really? Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to let you die.”

He walked over to the window and opened it.

“Oh, by the way, when you die, I’ll tell everyone about how you kissed that little servant boy you _so insisted_ to bring along. If he’s lucky, his _only_ punishment will be death. I have no problem saying that it happened while we’re betrothed. After all, _I saw it happen_.”

That got Ink’s attention.

“Oh, I see I have your attention now. Do you have an answer for me? The _correct_ answer?”

Ink shook his head, trying to beg Dust to leave Error out of this.

“You look pathetic when you try to beg like that. You realize you can’t speak, right? You know, if you had left Error behind and just let _us_ take care of you, this would’ve been easier.”

Ink stared in shock.

“I can almost hear your feeble, begging words. ‘Oh, Dust, please? Won’t you just leave him out of this?!’”

Dust laughed viciously. It sent chills up Ink’s spine.

“You know, I just had an epiphany! Instead of you kissing him, which is easily disprovable, I could frame him for you getting poisoned!”

Dust strode over, taking Ink’s chin in his hand. He leaned over, looking into Ink’s eyes with poison in his own.

“Wouldn’t that be a _tragedy?_ A married prince, killed by his servant? Who knows, maybe the poison was meant for _me_? Maybe it was meant for the _king._ ”

Ink shook his head, still trying to beg for mercy.

“You don’t want him to die? Hand over your kingdom.”

Ink tried to grab Dust’s hand, pleading for him to stop. It worked. Dust grabbed his hand back, pulling it away.

“You’re running out of time, Ink. You might not even live long enough for you to say goodbye to everyone you love.”

Dust pulled Ink more off the bed. He caught Ink’s chin, tilting it up again as he fell.

“Well, _Prince_ C _orpse-to-be_ , what do you say?”

Ink got dropped onto the floor. He tried to get up, but his arms were too weak to support him. He croaked, trying to say something as Dust practically danced to the window, opening it and holding the vial out the window.

“Last chance. Give me your kingdom and power and both you and your little wannabe boyfriend will live. If you betray me, I’ll kill _him_ without hesitation.”

Ink shook his head.

Somehow, he managed to whisper, “please”, but not loud enough for Dust to be satisfied with the answer.

“What was that? If you mean you’ll do what I want, nod.”

Ink started crying. He tried reaching out. He was too weak.

Dust’s grip on the vial loosened.

“Three… two… one.”

The vial slipped out of his hand and flew towards the ground floor. Dust smiled, staring menacingly at Ink. He knelt down to his husband, tipping his chin up.

He purred, “Oh _no_ , little prince, it seems like you’ve lost once again. I can’t wait to see your dad _break._ That’ll be _so_ much fun. _He’ll_ break and give in. You know Nightmare’s been subtly threatening him, right? Soon enough, he’ll give us power. We’re taking everything he loves away.”

Ink tried to shout. He tried to scream.

“I can’t _wait_ to see your servant boy’s face when he sees his boyfriend die!”

Ink broke. He fell completely onto the floor. He sobbed, but nothing came out. He cried. There were no tears coming out.

The door opened. Dust’s act changed. He picked up Ink in his arms, hugging him and sitting on the bed with him.

“Oh, you poor thing, do you hurt? We’ll find whoever did this, alright? You should stay in bed for now.”

The door was closed and whoever was there called, “Sorry, wrong room!”

Dust rolled his eyes, sighing, “Did they not read the sign? Where the hell’d the guard go?”

He picked up Ink, walking over to the door.

“Now, Ink,” Dust pinched Prince Corpse-to-be’s cheek, continuing, “would you like me to drop you here, or right next to the bed? Or would you like me to bring you out to the gardens so you _have_ to cling to me until we’re back in here?”

Dust laughed, watching Ink fill with fear once again.

“I’m kidding, Corpse-to-be, _you’re_ not allowed to leave the room!”

Ink panicked. He wanted to throw up on Dust.

He could barely muster the energy to express what he felt.

Dust dropped Ink on the floor in front of the entrance, storming away to go find the guard. He slammed the door, almost hitting Ink.

 

 

Error was in his temporary room. He kept calling it that, but it looked like it was turning out to be permanent. He couldn’t wait to get back to the castle. He had had the day before off, and the current day. He didn’t know why. He guessed Dust had gotten sick of him.

He had no idea what was going on in Ink’s room.

He had decided to go out, exploring the town that surrounded the castle. It was cloudy, so he was trying to decide if it was going to rain. He saw a couple of drops, so he stuck his hand out the window, trying to see if it was actually raining.

He caught something.

“What…?”

He looked at it. It was a little container, filled with crystal clear liquid and golden flakes. He glared at it, trying to figure out what it was.

It sort of reminded him of Ink.

He shrugged it off, putting it in his pocket, thinking he’d figure it out later.

He went out, deciding he’d see what’s happening everywhere else.

The circus was in town.

“Huh, maybe I should go check in with them.”

Error didn’t like this place. People kept staring at him.

 

Error was at the circus, looking around. It was almost exactly how he had remembered it.

“Oh, goodness, Error, is that you?”

Error looked up. It was Aster.

“It is! Hey kiddo, how’re you doing? Do you wanna talk after the show? Just to catch up?”

Error shrugged, smiling a bit. “I’m not doing so well. I don’t think I- _his highness_ is either.”

“Are you talking about Ink?”

Error nodded.

“I thought he hated being called ‘your highness’?”

“He does, I just… people keep making me call him that.”

“Is everyone calling him that?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’ve heard rumors about someone in the castle getting sick from poison.”

Error paled. Is _that_ why he had gotten all these days off?

“Oh god.”

“Wait, did you not hear?”

Error grabbed the vial, looking at it.

“What is that?”

“He was poisoned, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“This fell from Ink’s window.”

The pieces were slowly coming together. The puzzle was being solved.

“I gotta go, I think. I think this is important.”

Aster didn’t get a chance to say anything before Error ran away, off to the castle again.

 

Dream was in the carriage. Once again, he was breaking. He was sitting next to Pale, who was rubbing his back.

“P-Pale, is… is he- my son- is he g-gonna die?”

“No, he’s not.”

“But he…”

“He’s not gonna die.”

“But!”

“No.”

The door opened. It was Nightmare.

“Dream.”

“Nightmare! Oh god, where’s my little Inkblot?! Is he okay?!”

“He’s in Dust’s room. Dust’ll show you.”

Dust was next to Nightmare. He smiled. “Of course! Come this way!”

 

Dream ran into the room, looking for Ink.

He was on the floor. He got hit by the door. He groaned. Or, at least, tried to. It was a quiet groan.

“Ink! Oh my god, are you okay?!”

Dream picked Ink up.

“I’m so sorry, Ink, I…”

Dream broke down in tears, sitting on the floor.

Ink couldn’t move. He tried. He was too weak to do anything.

“Uh, your majesty, might I ask you to put him on the bed?”

It was Dust. He went over, taking Ink from Dream and putting him on the bed.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Dust brushed Ink’s hair behind his ear and pushed his chin up. Ink looked emotionless and Dust kissed his cheek.

Pale tried to walk in. He was blocked by the guard.

Dream didn’t notice. He was sitting next to Ink, cuddling him.

Dust was whispering things to Ink, who was now too weak to do anything but barely move his head. The darkness was spreading faster. It was almost to his heart.

“Oh, you poor thing, you probably hurt a lot, right?”

“Dust, could I have a moment alone with Ink?”

“But of course, your majesty.”

Dust bowed and walked out of the room, waiting just outside.

“My little Inkblot, my little boy, I…”

Dream started to break down.

“I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault, I. I should’ve taken care of you better or had you stay with me or not let this happen at all, I’m… I’m so- hic- sorry.”

Dream continued to ramble on, trying to apologize over and over. Ink stared at him. He tried saying something.

Ink grew desperate. He tried shouting.

Nothing happened.

Ink started crying. Somehow, tears rolled down his face.

“I’m sorry, Inkblot, I’m so, so sorry.”

“Dad…”

Ink was shocked at himself. He wasn’t expecting himself to make a noise.

Dream looked up.

“Ink, did you…?”

Ink started crying more. He shook, trying to hug his dad. It didn’t work. He was too weak.

 

Dust was still outside. He had ordered both Pale and the guard to leave. Pale had to be dragged away.

Error ran up. He stopped, hiding the vial.

“Oh, uh, hello, Prince Dust, may I go in? I have something for In- his highness.”

“I’m afraid not. Also, please don’t refer to my husband by his first name. If you have something for my darling, give it to me. How do I know you’re not going to kill him?”

“It’s a personal gift! From uh, Aster and Gaster.”

“Really? Let me see it.”

“I was told not to let anyone else see it.”

Dust growled.

“Give it to me.”

“They, uh, requested I give it to him myself!”

“Your lies are weak, servant boy. Give it to me. I saw it. What you have is _mine_.”

Error backed up. He tried to run.

Guards came out from nowhere. They took the vial and gave it back to Dust.

“Thank you.”

Dust opened the door to the room again, waltzing in. He shut the door.

“Excuse me, your majesty?”

Ink quaked. He looked at Dust. Dream looked too.

“I have an offer I think you might be interested in.”

Dust held up the vial, smirking.

Dream’s face darkened.

“You see, your majesty, Ink was poisoned. By me. I poisoned him! I’ll make you the same offer I made him! If you refuse, I’ll make sure you don’t ever speak of your son or this event again.”

Dream glared.

“Who the hell do you think you’re messing with, Dust?”

“Oh, I know who I’m messing with! But listen to my offer! Ink’s dying, right? And the second the poison reaches his heart, he dies! Simple. However, _this_ ,” He shook the vial, “is the cure! What I want is also simple! If you give me and my dad your entire kingdom and all of your power, I’ll give it to you! Oh, and, if you don’t, I’ll tell the whole world about how you and Pale, while marrying off your son, were kissing! A king, whose wife has died, kissing the head servant? I can almost _see_ the headlines!”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I wanted power. I’m getting power! You better hurry up, though, Ink’s running out of time! And, if I smash this, you won’t have time to get him the cure!”

“Dust, don’t do this.”

Dust smiled, raising the hand that held the held the vial.

“Time’s running out!”

The door burst open just as Dust threw the vial. Error caught it and ran over to Dream, handing it to him.

 

Ink healed. The darkness went away.

He lived.

Dust got in trouble. Nightmare had started to make an even more powerful enemy.

Years passed after this. Dust and Ink had gotten a divorce right after the event (luckily).

The first thing Ink had done when he was fully healed was run through the halls and find Error with tears in his eyes. He picked up Error and spun him around.

They kissed.

Around a year later, they kissed again, this time in front of the whole kingdom.

They got married.

Ink woke up every day happy and healthy. The kingdom was happy.

Killer ended up taking over for Nightmare. He made their kingdom better. He fixed the relationships with all the other kingdoms. He made it up to everyone. He stopped the experiments.

Frisk grew up. They were still Ink’s best enby at his wedding. They helped their siblings rule. They were happy.

Ink’s proudest achievement was how happy his dad ended up. They made up. Dream made an effort to be a better dad.

Pale made an effort to be a supportive husband in this endeavor. It worked.

In the end, no matter how much Ink had told Error (jokingly) he hated the phrase, Error always said they lived happily ever after.

It was true.

They did.

They lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Did I lie?  
> (ngl I broke down in happy tears while writing the ending)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sucky uncles, sucky parents, but good boyfriends.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146597) by [Parspicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parspicle/pseuds/Parspicle)




End file.
